Poetic Justice
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: TRADUCCION Cuando llega la hora de pasar sentencia a Loki tras los eventos en "Los Vengadores", Odín decide irse por el camino de la Justicia Poetica. Por su intento de esclavizar a la humanidad, bloquean los poderes y magia de Loki, lo envían de regreso a Midgard y es entregado a Tony Stark para ser su esclavo. Historia Original de Limmet.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

El tener una pequeña comitiva de Asgard presentarse en su torre no es lo que Tony Stark considera un buen comienzo para su día. Pero aparentemente al universo no le importa su opinión, porque ahora cuatro estoicos guerreros Einherjer, enfundados en pieles y armados hasta los dientes, están parados frente a él explicando lo que hacían ahí, a su reticente anfitrión. Era demasiado temprano para esto y su garganta clamaba por un vaso de brandy, un trago de escocés o… lo que fuera, en verdad. Lo que sea que tenga alcohol.

—… estará complacido de escuchar que el Padre de Todo ya ha dado su fallo, —dice el que Tony asume es el líder del pequeño grupo.

Bajo otras circunstancias esas palabras hubieran sido tranquilizadoras, informándole que ya habían lidiado con Loki. Encerrado en alguna prisión Asgardiana por los próximos siglos. Un dios del caos irritado menos por el que el planeta tenía que preocuparse.

Sí, esas palabras _habrían_ sido tranquilizadoras si el objeto de dicho juicio no estuviera parado ahí, en medio de los Einjerjers con sus brazos sujetos en agarres que le romperían los huesos.

_¿Entonces por qué está aquí?_ La pregunta polémica está justo en la punta de la lengua de Tony, casi rodando. _¿Por qué lo traen a mi _jodida_ torre donde ya hizo suficiente daño? _Pero la presencia dominante de los Einherjers –o quizás las enormes espadas en sus cinturones– hace que retenga sus prematuras preguntas. Los tipos que no están hablando no parecen gente que tomen amablemente el que alguien interrumpa a su líder mientras está ocupado explicando cosas importantes.

Loki sólo está parado ahí mientras el guardia habla, afortunadamente callado por una vez, sus ojos no miraban a Tony. En lugar de eso su mirada estaba fija en un punto en el suelo, como si prometiera revelar respuestas inquietantes a los secretos desconocidos del cosmos.

Así que mirar fijamente no es educado, pero Tony nunca fue de dejarse limitar por las sutilizas. Sus ojos escudriñan al dios caído de arriba abajo y de nuevo arriba. Loki está usando ropas decididamente simples –para los estándares Asgardianos de cualquier modo, aunque probablemente la gente se le quedara mirando si caminara por una calle de cualquier ciudad de América. Ya no está la armadura, la capa ondeante y ese ridículo casco que usó durante su último encuentro. _Qué bueno_. Lo que queda ahora es algo verde y negro, un poco de piel. Nada elegante.

Pero el cambio de su vestimenta no es el mayor de todo en la figura parada ahí en su piso, en su torre. En su _casa_. No, de alguna manera, Loki parece más pequeño, como si alguien lo hubiera aventado dentro de una secadora sin antes leer las instrucciones de lavado, causando subsecuentemente que se encogiera. Pero no es eso, en verdad, porque aún es más alto que Tony con las mismas pulgadas que antes. Quizás es que esa arrogancia que siempre pareció aferrarse al tramposo como una playera mojada ya no estaba, reemplazada por lo que se podría mejor describir como resignación malhumorada. No puede ver mucho del rostro de Loki –la cara del dios aún estaba mirando hacia abajo– pero las partes que están visibles muestran tensión y una línea de la quijada apretada fuertemente.

Este dios, quien habría traído tanta muerte y destrucción a su mundo. Y ahora está de vuelta –aunque bajo fuerte seguridad– y hace que el estómago de Tony sienta una pira de furia arder. No quiere ver a Loki de nuevo y espera que los guerreros Asgardianos se lo lleven pronto de regreso a su propio reino donde este dios de broma enfrente su castigo bien merecido. Lo que fuera que eso terminara siendo.

—… después de largas consideraciones y una discusión alargada con el Consejo, fue decidido que solo un único castigo era suficiente para compensar lo que hizo —el Einherjer continúa, completamente ignorante de la impaciencia de Tony. _Erik el Bocofloja_, termina por llamarlo en su mente. No sabe el nombre real del tipo, y francamente no le interesa. Solo quiere que el enorme bruto llegue al punto importante y que luego escolten al prisionero fuera de su casa. Del planeta.

Él oculta un bostezo mientras la historia de Erik sigue soltando halagos hacia la sabiduría de Odín y su sentido de justicia. _De cualquier modo qué es lo que van a hacer con Loki_, se pregunta sin escuchar. ¿Encerrarlo por algunos siglos? ¿Desterrarlo a los hoyos más profundos de Nifelheim? ¿Convertirlo en una ardilla? Ha leído algo de mitología Nórdica y encontró que los Aesir parecen tener una atracción por castigos un tanto desagradables –unos que ciertamente clasificarían como tortura de donde Tony viene pero trata de no pensar en eso. La tortura no va del todo con él. No que Loki no mereciera las formas más creativas de justicia de las que leyó pero… bueno. A parte, Loki es el hijo de Odín, aunque adoptado. Y seguramente ese hombre no dejaría que su propio hijo…

—… sirva como su esclavo. —Las palabras inesperadas de Erik lo sacan de sus pensamientos y los ojos de Tony se dirigen rápidamente hacia el guerrero Aesir. ¿Que _Dijo _qué?

Su lengua se enreda con las palabras, tan poco característico de él, por unos segundos antes de lograr soltar algo que se asemeja a una completa oración.

—Uh, no creo que yo… en verdad haya entendido la última parte. Esa donde mencionaron algo que sonaba sospechosamente como la palabra _esclavo_. ¿Puede repetir eso?

El rostro de Erik se endurece. Obviamente está fastidiado por la falta de atención de Tony mientras él está hablando de un tema muy importante, pero lo acepta y repite las palabras de forma más lenta, como si el otro hombre estuviera en el borde de lo imbécil.

—Loki ha causado muchos problemas y hecho muchas travesuras en el pasado, y Odín lo ha castigado de varias maneras, esperando que pudiera ver el error en su forma de ser y se dirigiera por el buen camino. Desafortunadamente, sus castigos siempre han fallado en tener ese deseado efecto. Y ahora Loki ha infligido gran daño sobre su reino. —El Einherjer hace una corta pausa, casi como si se sintiera un poco culpable por el hecho de que el perpetrador haya sido un compañero Asgardiano, antes de aclarar su garganta y continuar— así que esta vez, el Padre de Todo ha decidido que algo de, como ustedes Midgardianos lo pondrían, _justicia poética_ debe de ser aplicado. Dado que Loki trató de esclavizar Midgard y sus humanos, es justo que él, en su lugar, se convierta en un esclavo aquí, en Midgard. Y Odín ha decidido que este esclavo sea entregado a ti, Hombre de Metal.

_Hombre de Metal. ¿Así que Thor ha pasado ese lindo apodo al resto de Asgard, huh?_

Y es ridículo que él esté pensando en eso en ese momento, porque de todo lo que Erik ha dicho en el último minuto, esto es el pedazo más insignificante de información que hay. Y eso es precisamente a lo que su mente se aferra, porque todo lo demás es demasiado para que su cerebro lo entienda en este momento. Es demasiado irreal. Como si estuviera en cámara escondida y un estirado y pomposo conductor de un show fuera a aparecer en su puerta con un micrófono en la mano, regodeándose de que su víctima callera en su pequeña trampa, bien y bonito.

Sólo por si a caso, mira por sobre su hombro. Pero la puerta sigue cerrada.

De repente quiere ese vaso de escocés más que nada.

Erik continua sin inmutarse. —De cualquier manera, usted no tiene permitido dárselo a alguien más. El esclavo permanecerá como su esclavo, a menos que sea decidido de otra manera por Odín —se calla, obviamente esperando por que Tony aceptara.

Lo cual no está dispuesto a dar.

—_Hey, esperen un momento_, ¿dónde está la parte donde _yo_ digo algo? —pregunta, bueno, grita, pero no le importa—. ¿Cómo es que nadie se preocupó en _preguntarme_ si realmente quería a un criminal de guerra loco como mi jodido… —la palabra se siente extraña en su boca, así que se detiene un momento— _esclavo_? Ya sabe, ¿consentimiento informado y todo eso? —Tony puede sentir sus adentros retorciéndose de furia. Él quiere al dios responsable del destrozo de Manhattan y por casi matar a Coulson tan lejos de su persona como sea posible. Preferentemente en un calabazo oscuro en algún lugar.

Suena como un niño petulante y lo sabe, pero no le podría importar menos en ese momento. Los Einherjer simplemente lo están mirando tranquilamente mientras continua con su rabieta sobre la justicia. —¡Y aparte de eso, existe esta pequeña cosa fastidiosa llamada _la ley_! No toleramos la esclavitud en América. Ya no más. Literalmente no puedes ser dueño de una persona, ¡lo cual contradice el propósito completo de toda esta idea no tan brillante! —Él gesticula animadamente con sus manos, como si eso de alguna manera fuera a convencer a Erik y al resto de su comitiva. Juzgando por la expresión pasiva en sus rostros, sus esfuerzos no tienen el efecto deseado.

—No es de importancia. La palabra del Padre de Todo está por encima de la ley de Midgard y la sentencia es final. Loki es su esclavo. Haga con él su voluntad.

Y con eso, Erik se gira para irse (¡sólo así!) pero luego se detiene y agrega, como si se le hubiera olvidado, —Loki tiene su magia y poderes atados —señala hacia las pequeñas cadenas circundando las muñecas de su carga—, en todo sentido y todo lo que implica, no es más que un simple mortal y difícilmente una amenaza.

—¿Difícilmente una amenaza? —Tony repite —incluso un _mero_ mortal puede apuñalar a alguien en la espalda o envenenar la bebida de otro o…

—No necesita preocuparse, Hombre de Metal. Si Loki lastima o mata a otro Midgardiano, morirá. Y no será una muerte rápida y simple. No tiene a donde correr y si lo intenta, será encontrado inmediatamente —la voz del Einherjer es hielo y fuego y veneno, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras su mano -–¿accidentalmente?– roza con la empuñadura de su espada, y Tony da un paso hacia atrás.

_Sí, recuérdenme nunca hacer enfadar a este tipo._

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Erik asintió en despedida. —Adiós, Hombre de Metal. El Padre de Todo estará complacido de escuchar su cooperación en este asunto. —Y Tony piensa que escuchó una pequeña amenaza ahí, no quiere averiguar más. Está demasiado cansado para protestar y posiblemente causar un conflicto diplomático entre su mundo y el de los Aesir. De alguna manera, no cree que un desacuerdo como eso terminará con la Tierra saliendo bien parada. Y su planeta ya ha tenido suficientes problemas de otro mundo para durarles un buen tiempo.

Los guerreros de Erik siguen a su líder, y la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos con un sonido sordo. Una pequeña parte de Tony está agradecido de que hayan tenido al menos la decencia de no aparecerse – o como sea que se llame esa cosa que hacen – de regreso a Argard justo ahí en su sala. Se está sintiendo enfermo como están las cosas, y ni siquiera ha tenido su primera bebida de ese día.

El castaño se queda mirando la puerta por un rato. _Por qué yo_, quiere gritar. _¿Por qué no Steve o Bruce? O Clint – ese hombre hubiera estado encantado de estar en esta situación justo ahora. ¿Por qué Odín lo eligió a _él_ de entre todos los Vengadores?_

No hay respuestas a pesar que mira a la puerta con mucho odio; aún así, Tony no quiere girarse y encarar al dios, al hombre, lo que sea, quien está parado detrás de él. Su jodido _esclavo_.

Pero la puerta sólo puede ofrecerle entretenimiento por mucho tiempo. Así que finalmente se gira.

Loki está parado donde los guardias lo dejaron, sus ojos aún cavando el mismo lugar en el suelo. No se mueve ni habla. Como si fuera una estatua de mármol o parecido. Con ropas raras.

_¿Y qué demonios se supone que él haga con Loki ahora?_

La situación en completamente irreal, y por un rato Tony se queda parado ahí, también, sin moverse o hablar. Memorias de la última aparición de Loki en la tierra están llenando su mente; una escena en particular de Stuttgart, una donde el dios esta ordenando a la gente asustada y alterada en una plaza que se hinquen ante él, sonriendo triunfantemente mientras sus ordenes son obedecidas.

_Bastardo egoísta._

El capricho que de repente le baña es demasiado grande, demasiado tentador. No puede evitarlo. Y aparte, si esto se supone que sea como deben de ser las cosas, definitivamente tiene que sacar lo mejor de la situación. Jugar con las cartas que le han dado. Es bueno en eso.

—Sabes, puede que sea nuevo en esta cosa de tener un esclavo, pero hay un cosa que he entendido en el camino —escucha su propia voz arrastrar las palabras, burlona y sarcástica—. ¿No se supone que los esclavos se _arrodillen_ ante sus amos?

Puede que se vaya al infierno por eso, pero valdrá tanto la pena, sólo para ver a ese arrogante dios forzado sobre sus rodillas frente a un mero mortal después de esa pequeña escena que montó con la dominación mundial y demás.

Loki levanta su cabeza y mira a Tony a los ojos, sólo brevemente, antes de mirar a otro lado de nuevo. Aunque ese momento pasa rápidamente, Tony puede ver el cansancio en esa cara pálida, los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Claramente, los carceleros de Loki no lo estuvieron mimando.

_Bien_.

—Si sus amos se lo ordenan —Loki dice tras unos segundos de silencio, su postura rígida y negativa. Su voz suena tensa, como si el dios hubiera forzado las palabras desde su garganta obstruida. Aunque aún sigue sin moverse.

—Considéralo una orden entonces.

Loki se tensa visiblemente y sus manos a sus costados se aprietan. Pero nada más que eso sucede y mientras los segundos pasan, Tony comienza a sentirse, bueno, _estúpido_. Por supuesto que el idiota pomposo no se va a arrodillar frente a él, esclavo o no. ¿Realmente qué estaba esperando? ¿Y cómo se supone que va a hacer cumplir una orden como esa si Loki se niega a obedecer? ¿Atacarlo por detrás? ¿Patearlo detrás de las rodillas? Toda la situación es completamente ridícula.

Tony puede sentir su furia comenzar a aparecer de nuevo; incluso ahora, en esa posición, Loki tiene el poder de hacer su vida difícil, de quitar toda semblanza de control de él. Una parte de si mismo quiere colocar un puño en esa cara pálida, enviarlo de un golpe al suelo, sólo para poder ver a ese arrogante arrastrándose a sus pies.

De repente, hay un movimiento fluido de verde y negro y cuando Tony levanta la mirada, Loki esta arrodillado en el piso.

_Whoa_.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar me gustaría decir que la historia pertenece a Limmet y la encuentran en AO3, alguien fue muy amable en hacerme notar mi omisión. ;)

* * *

Las cejas de Tony se elevan ante la vista inesperada pero tan satisfactoria. Loki realmente _está_ arrodillado, ante _él_, nada menos. Por el momento no está seguro si sus ojos les están jugando algún truco y parpadea varias veces, pero la imagen no cambia. Sin espejismos o pensamientos esperanzados ahí.

Las manos de Loki aún están apretadas en puños, y por alguna razón eso hace que una sonrisa se apodere de la cara de Tony. El dios claramente no está disfrutando eso y Tony se pregunta si esta es la primera vez que se tiene que arrodillar ante alguien. Ciertamente, ante un mero _humano_.

Diablos, no había esperado que lo hiciera sentirse tan bien el ver a Loki así. Pero hay esta pequeña burbuja de triunfo en su estomago y se está haciendo más grande cada segundo.

_Tú decidiste invadir nuestro mundo sólo para poder ver a la humanidad sobre sus rodillas ante ti, ¿huh? Bueno, ¿adivina quién es quien ahora está del otro lado? ¿Qué tanto te gusta ahora, huh?_

Y Tony sabe que su monologo interno es solamente su propio cerebro tratando de racionalizar las cosas –sí, está justificadamente enojado con Loki porque el tipo atacó la Tierra, trató de poner a todo el planeta entero bajo su mando, trajo un ejercito alien a Nueva York y mató a un montón de gente y todo eso. Pero aun así, la razón principal de su ira no es eso, no en verdad. No, esto es más personal que eso.

Porque la última vez que Loki estuvo aquí, aventó a Tony por la ventana.

Sólo así, entró bailando a la casa de Tony como si viviera ahí, le amenazó, trató de controlar su mente justo como lo hizo con Barton. Y cuando ese plan falló miserablemente, el enfurecido dios puso su mano alrededor de su garganta, lo levantó y desdeñosamente lo aventó por la ventana como una muñeca de trapo inútil.

Así de simple.

Y eso es lo que hace todo el asunto _personal_. Seguro, Loki no es el primero que trató de matarlo, oh no, otros lo habían intentado y fallaron. Pero pelear con un súper villano dentro de su traje de Iron Man está en otro nivel. Ha estado ahí, lo ha hecho y realmente nunca había sentido resentimiento por eso, porque al menos tenía los medios para pelear y protegerse a sí mismo, las ventajas estaban equilibradas. Todo un día normal en el trabajo.

Peo Loki no jugaba con la reglas. No, él decidió llevar la pelea a la sagrada casa de Tony, agarrándolo de improviso. No sólo así pero también indefenso, sin poder. Aún recuerda esa sensación aplastante de pánico mientras era levantado del piso por el pescuezo, incapaz de hacer algo. Y ser echado por la ventana _dolía_, sin mencionar el miedo de caer a lo que estaba seguro sería su muerte. Aún tiene pesadillas sobre eso, pesadillas que lo despiertan con el corazón latiéndole desesperado y las sábanas húmedas con su propio sudor.

La piel de Tony arde, y no está seguro si era por las memorias poco placenteras o el enojo o algo más. Nota como Loki lo está estudiando cautelosamente, los ojos entrecerrados. Sin duda, el dios no es ignorante de las emociones reproduciéndose en el rostro de Tony, sabiendo muy bien que no anuncian nada bueno. Para él. Dado que ambos están parados –bueno, arrodillado, en el caso de Loki– en la misma habitación donde los dos tuvieron su pequeño encuentro de "vamos a lanzar a Tony por la ventana", el dios está seguro que sabe exactamente qué clase de pensamientos corren por la mente de Tony en ese preciso momento.

El saber que Loki, hasta ahora, ciertamente no había pensado en todo desde que salió de la Torre Stark sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, mientras Tony revivía esos terroríficos momentos más veces de las que le interesaban contar, le repateaba.

Quiere ver algo de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Loki, aunque sea un poco. Él lo merece. Pero Tony no está seguro si con _él _se refiere a sí mismo o a Loki.

Así que camina detrás de la barra, la cual está cubierta con una línea de botellas, algunas vacías, otras en varios niveles de llenado. Pero no va por esas aunque el cielo sabe que podría funcionar con un trago. En lugar de eso jala un cajón escondido debajo del mostrador, inspeccionando el contenido.

Después de todo el asunto de Loki puso esa cosa ahí, no quería que lo volvieran a descubrir sin protección de nuevo. No que el riesgo de ser sorprendido por otro super villano en esa misma habitación como la ultima vez fuera tan grande, no para motivar esto, pero aún así. Hombre prevenido vale por dos. Simplemente saber que está ahí le da cierta sensación de seguridad que perdió después de ser atacado por Loki en su propia torre.

Toma la varita negra, jugando con ella por un par de segundos. El mango es suave y extrañamente cálido contra su palma. No puede recordar de qué país lo importó, pero por ahora no importa, este modelo en particular es usado por _alguna_ fuerza policiaca en algún continente. Aunque no sería permitido en las fuerzas Americanas, el voltaje es demasiado alto.

Golpeando el final de la vara en su palma un par de veces, no puede evitar notar cómo el sonido hace que Loki se remueva ligeramente en el piso, sus hombros tensándose. _Lo pone todo nervioso, ¿eh? Bien merecido_.

Camina hacia el dios de nuevo, sólo dudando por un corto momento antes de colocar la punta del bastón de choque bajo la barbilla de Loki, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba. El golpe de satisfacción cuando ve al dios tragar hace que su estomago se retuerza extrañamente. Es obvio que sabe exactamente que hace la cosa en la mano de Tony, que puede hacer. Probablemente el tipo se aseguró de hacer su tarea antes de lanzar su ataque sobre el planeta y leyó sobre las armas de la Tierra para así saber qué tipo de defensa esperar.

Okey, realmente no va a encenderlo, pero Loki no necesita saberlo. Dejemos que el bastardo piense que sí.

—Muy bien, princesa —dice, aliviado de que su voz suene tan firme y amenazadora como esperaba que sonaría—. Vamos a dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro desde el principio, viendo como muy desafortunadamente vas a vivir bajo mi techo en el futuro próximo. —Presiona el bastón aún más fuerte en la barbilla de Loki, esperando sacar aunque sea una mueca de dolor del dios, y es recompensado cuando aprieta aún más su tensa quijada.

—Ahora, vas a seguir _mis_ reglas, hacer los que _yo_ diga, y ni siquiera vas a pensar en causarme algún problema. Tratas de lastimar o incluso amenazar a otro ser humano de nuevo, o hacer cualquier cosa que ponga a este planeta en algún tipo de peligro, porque te prometo que vas a vivir para lamentar el día en que naciste.

_Muy creativo, Tony, en verdad creativo. Especialmente la última línea, realmente merecedora de un Oscar._

Le molesta cómo su persona suave parece haberse disipado en el aire, dejando sólo lo suficiente de ingenio para una de las amenazas menos originales que haya soltado, algo sacado directamente de una espantosa película de espías que ni siquiera era merecedora de una clasificación B.

Pero aleja ese pensamiento y en lugar de eso deja que el bastón trace lentamente su camino por la línea de la quijada de Loki mientras continua hablando, su voz destilando con frialdad pura. —Estoy seguro que sabes qué hace esta cosa. Y déjame decirte, estoy _así_ de cerca —muestra su pulgar y dedo índice a una distancia meramente de un pelo entre ellos—, de encenderlo sólo para poder verte retorcer. Sólo como un pago por aquella vez en que decidiste que sería una idea genial aventarme por la ventana de allá —su mano señalo directamente hacia la hoja de vidrio detrás de él—. Así que es mejor que no hagas algo que me vaya hacer cruzar esa delgada, _muy_ delgada línea.

Loki está perfectamente quieto y Tony está seguro de que el dios está reteniendo el aliento. _Lo estamos sintiendo ahora, ¿eh?_

Una extraña sensación de mareo le envuelve, haciendo que la habitación parezca girar un poco. Tiene control total sobre esa patética broma de un dios, sobre alguien quien jodió con él y su planeta. Este arrogante y autosuficiente hijo de puta…

Quizás debería de detenerse ahí pero no puede así que, en su lugar, desliza el bastón por la clavícula de Loki, y luego de regreso por la barbilla, levantándola aún más, haciendo que el dios le mirara directo a los ojos de nuevo. Aún no ha terminado con él.

—Esta hermosura llega hasta 100,000 volteos. Bastante más de lo que está permitido en las fuerzas policiales aquí en los Estados Unidos. Si gustas probar como se siente, déjame asegurarte que estaré más que feliz de ayudarte. En tu actual _cuerpo_ sin magia estoy seguro que sentirás todo el dolor que un simple _mortal_ sentiría —Tony continua, apretando con más fuerza el bastón contra la pálida piel.

Y es ahí cuando lo ve. Sólo un pequeño movimiento al principio, pero que lentamente se va expandiendo hasta que esta dibujado por todo el rostro de Loki.

_Miedo_.

Y es ahí cuando ese dulce flujo de poder se escapa, como el aire caliente de un globo. La habitación ya no está girando y de repente sólo está ahí parado, sosteniendo una vara debajo de la barbilla de un dios caído e indefenso. El sentimiento de triunfo de hace unos momentos se está desintegrando, dejando sólo una sensación incomoda de vacío en su camino.

Deja que su mano caiga.

Y Loki parece que está respirando una vez más, encorvándose un poco mientras su pecho comienza a moverse de nuevo.

Y de repente el deseo de salir de ese cuarto y dejar al dios encorvado sobre el piso le invade, pero lo resiste. Necesita decir algo más, terminar lo que ha empezado.

—¿Nos entendemos uno al otro?—finalmente logra decir, pero la pregunta es demasiado llana para sonar como una pregunta y no como una simple declaración.

Un momento de silencio. Luego:

—Nos entendemos.

Las palabras suenan tan cansadas y vacías como Tony se siente.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

La puerta se cierra detrás de Loki con un suave _clic_, las últimas palabras de Tony resonando en sus oídos. _Ni siquiera pienses en abandonar esta habitación hasta que yo diga que puedes._

Espera unos momentos más mientras los pasos desaparecen, revisando su alrededor. Por lo que parece, ha sido encerrado en una de las habitaciones para invitados de la Torre Stark. Es bastante pequeña, pero está completamente amueblada y con un baño adyacente e incluso una ventana. Sin duda mucho mejor que el lugar donde viviría si Tony hubiera estado preparado para su inesperado inquilino. Pero supone que no importa cuán bien equipada está la torre, no viene con un calabozo húmedo.

Los últimos ecos de pasos finalmente desaparecen, y Loki se hunde en la cama en la esquina, dejando salir un profundo suspiro mientras esconde su cara entre sus manos. Por un momento solo se queda sentado ahí mientras la tensión lentamente abandona su cuerpo y su respiración regresa a su velocidad normal. El primer encuentro con Tony Stark y aún está en una sola pieza. Por ahora. Supone que eso ha de contar para algo. Aunque la verdad esperaba algo mucho peor.

Respirando profundamente, aliviado de que aún pueda hacerlo, obliga a sus miembros tensos a relajarse. Esta demasiado cansado, el cansancio royéndole los huesos como pequeñas ratas. Las mazmorras de Asgard no son buenas para dormir, sin embargo duda que hubiera dormido mejor en los últimos días en otro tipo de lugar. No desde que la sentencia de Odín le fuera leída en la corte.

Había esperado la muerte, tortura, encarcelamiento, exilio, incluso alguna retorcida combinación de todas esas. Pero no… _esto_.

Total y completa humillación. Ser convertido en esclavo de un simple mortal, sus poderes y magia sellados e inaccesibles. La sangre estaba resonando demasiado fuerte en su cabeza que tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar la vibrante y firme voz de Odín mientras pronunciaba su veredicto. Ni muerte ni tortura pero sí _esclavitud_. Lo cual al final no descarta ninguna de las otras dos opciones, por supuesto.

Y luego seguido por la justificación detallada de Odín del porque la elección de quien sea que fuese el amo de Loki, dirigido más hacia la audiencia ahí reunida para el juicio que para el condenado, y a pesar de que Loki estaba escuchando con suma atención, solo podía entender pedazos de aquí y de allá.

Era completamente irreal, escuchar al Padre de Todo (aunque no el padre de Loki) recorrer el camino por la lista de todos los Vengadores hasta que sólo uno quedara. Sentado como si fuera una de esas ruletas de la suerte humanas, sin saber en qué número caería la pequeña bolita plateada, pero sabiendo que cualquiera contendría su perdición.

_Barton y Romanoff. Demasiado vengativo y demasiado perversa, respectivamente. Pondrían una flecha en su cabeza o le cortarían la garganta al primer vistazo y eso arruinaría todo el propósito del castigo de Loki. Su líder, Director Fury. No considerará a Loki un esclavo, simplemente un sujeto para pruebas. Banner. Demasiado incontrolable en su forma agresiva. Un Loki sin sus poderes usuales sería asesinado con un solo golpe de la bestia._ Una risa amarga escapó de los labios de Loki ante la burla perversa de su bienestar. Como si les importara. _Rogers. Demasiado firme en su concepto de morales Midgardianas y no aprueba el concepto de venganza._

Eso sólo deja un nombre.

_Stark. El mismo hombre que aventó por una ventana y que probablemente tiene más razones para odiarlo que cualquiera de los otros, excepto por Barton._

_Que genial. Así que pasará su futuro siendo golpeado y humillado por el magnífico Tony Stark, el Hombre de Metal mismo. ¿Por qué no sólo lo ejecutan en ese momento y acaban con esto?_

Entonces fue consciente del repentino silencio a su alrededor y levantó la mirada de donde estaba arrodillado frente a la corte. Todos los ojos estaban sobre de él, como si esperaran que dijera algo.

—Repito —la voz de Odín retumbó—, Loki Laufeyson ¿aceptas tu castigo?

Sus uñas se entierran en las palmas de sus manos al apretarlas en puños por la furia. ¿Aceptarlo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula era esa? ¿Sólo se estaban burlando de él aún más? Como si dicho destino pudiera ser _aceptable_.

—¿Quiere decir que en verdad tengo otras opciones? —Loki escupió, tratando de sonar confiando y condescendiente, pero las palabras que salieron eran más amargas y resignadas que otra cosa. Ya sabía la respuesta antes de que Odín hablara.

—Tú única otra opción es la muerte.

Por supuesto. No hay castigo menor para el traidor, el monstruoso extraño en sus tierras.

Muerte, o vivir como el esclavo de Tony Stark. Aunque la última alternativa quizás termine siendo una más lenta y larga versión de la primera. Debería de aventarles todo en su cara, escupirle a su corte Asgardiana tan justa, elegir la muerte y reírse en sus caras al hacerlo.

Sólo que eso… en ese momento, se dio cuenta que en verdad quería _vivir_. No que alguna vez hubiese deseado la muerte, pero era extraño como este deseo súbito por vivir se manifestara justo ahora cuando estaba en el punto más bajo de su vida y a punto de ser degradado aún más. Pero mientras estuviera vivo aún había oportunidad de… de _algo_.

Si no aceptaba, perdería todo, incluyendo su vida. Si lo aceptaba, perdería todo _excepto_ su vida – su magia, sus poderes, su status, incluso su libertad. Pero al menos él estaría… vivo.

No. Loki Laufeyson no quería morir, y así fue con miedo retorcido que escuchó a su propia voz decir – murmurar – las palabras que lo condenarían.

—Acepto.

El silencio que siguió era casi ensordecedor.

Los días después de su juicio aún son borrosos en su mente. Días perdidos en los calabozos esperando, cadenas con hechizos en sus muñecas, la terrible sensación de su magia siendo bloqueada, la sensación nada placentera de ocupar un cuerpo de lo que era esencialmente un simple mortal. Los recordatorios constantes – algunos severos, otros jubilosos – de las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas que le permitirían a Heimdall mantenerlo vigilado, e incluso si trataba de escapar a su castigo o causar algún tipo de problema al reino humano, sería llevado de regreso a Asgard sin perder tiempo y lo pondrían a morir. Y la manera en que lo ejecutarían no sería ni rápida y sin dolor, por ponerlo amablemente.

Y entonces, una mañana terrible, los guardias abrieron la puerta de su celda, y supo sin que ellos dijeran palabra que era la hora. Era tiempo de que lo llevaran a Midgard para que su verdadero castigo comenzara. Las preparaciones ya estaban hechas.

Tenía que admitir que le sorprendió encontrar, cuando llegaron a la Torre Stark, que la única persona que _no_ había sido informada sobre todo esto era el mismo Tony Stark . Pero de nuevo, Asgard raramente enviaba mensajeros a Midgard, ¿así que quién le hubiera dicho? Thor se había negado a estar en su juicio, así que el grandísimo idiota, de ser diferente, que se la pasaba viajando por entre los reinos como una mariposa borracha no podría haberle reportado el veredicto a sus amigos Vengadores.

Y ahora… aquí esta. Como el esclavo de Tony, propiedad, juguete, bolsa de boxeo, lo que fuera. Los que sea que Tony decidiera que sería.

Esos pensamientos lo hacen sentirse enfermo. Cualquier venganza que Tony está planeando contra él ahora es seguro que será violenta. E involucrara mucho dolor de su parte. Así que trata de reconfortarse a sí mismo con el conocimiento de que los humanos son creaturas impacientes con cortos periodos de atención. Que rápidamente se aburren de las novedades, sin importar cuánto les atraiga al principio. Eventualmente, esa oportunidad de conseguir su venganza perderá su atractivo, incluso para Tony. Pero cuánto tiempo tomará, Loki no tiene idea. ¿Meses? ¿Años? Una ola de pánico se mueve en su interior ante ese pensamiento, ansioso de escapar y estrangularlo, pero lo retiene, sintiéndole disminuir lentamente. Entrar en pánico no le va a ayudar en nada en ese momento.

En lugar de eso, suspira y se recuesta en la suave cama, respirando profundamente. La tela debajo de él es suave, hecha de algún material que no existe en Asgard. Su mano izquierda juguetea con ella mientras esta recostado sobre su espalda, mirando al techo fijamente.

Sin poderlo evitar, sus pensamientos regresan hacia su encuentro previo con Tony. A pesar de su sorpresiva reticencia inicial de aceptar a Loki como su esclavo, el hombre ciertamente se adaptó a la situación rápidamente. Y bastante predecible, su primera orden había sido que Loki se arrodillara. No que Loki no simpatizara con el deseo de ver a su propio enemigo yacer roto ante sus pies, pero no hacía que fuera más fácil lidiar con la humillación. Una parte de él quiso negarse, quedarse parado como un verdadero príncipe de Asgard pero al final, la realidad de su situación ganó. No había nada que ganar negándose. Era un maldito _esclavo_, porque Odín así lo decidió. Cualquier pequeño orgullo inservible que el negarse pudiera salvar, Tony rápidamente se lo quitaría de una manera u otra.

Así que se arrodilló. Como un pequeño y buen esclavo, porque aún quería vivir, a pesar de todo.

La diversión en la cara de Tony era obvia. Aún así Loki estaba más encolerizado que otra cosa. Hasta que Tony decidió pegarle ese bastón eléctrico a la cara; fue ahí cuando la cólera se volvió miedo. Su cerebro ya sabía que ya no tenía sus poderes de dios, sin embargo, no fue sino hasta ese momento que verdaderamente comprendió el alcance de su vulnerabilidad y su completa falta de poder. Su cuerpo ya no era inmune a lo que de otra manera hubiera sido un ligero dolor o heridas insignificantes. Esas cosas que antes simplemente hubiera ignorado como algo inconveniente por un par de días ahora podían matarlo, o al menos lastimarlo severamente.

Sin resistencia al dolor, sin poderes regenerativos, ni resistencia corporal, nada. Sólo la falta total de poder. Poder que ahora Tony Stark tiene en sus manos. Y Loki tiene nada, absolutamente _nada_ para resistirlo.

Aprieta la suave tela en su mano, rasgándola con sus dedos ante la revelación que se engrana en su ser. Ahora él está a la entera merced de Tony y no hay una sola cosa que pueda hacer para protegerse de la venganza del hombre.

Después de todo, quizás hubiera sido mejor que eligiera la otra opción que se le dio en su juicio.

* * *

**N/A** Nunca voy a entender la manía de FF en no dar espacio para las notas finales pff...

Pueden conseguir información sobre actualizaciones en mi twitter ( DeviRBlack) o en mi Facebook (Devi R. Black)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

El whiskey produce su familiar ardor mientras se desliza por su garganta y se relaja con eso contra el respaldo de la silla, observando los cubos de hielo en su vaso golpetear uno contra el otro mientras revuelve el contenido con un movimiento circular lento de su muñeca. Luego deja el vaso sobre la mesa, tomando la botella junto a él. Lamentablemente está casi vacía, los restos tristemente sólo llenan la primera mitad de una pulgada en su vaso mientras voltea la botella de cabeza. Y eso es _con _el hielo. _Maldición_.

Repentinamente fastidiado, aleja la botella y el vaso. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar que el escaso contenido de alcohol en su vaso.

_Loki_.

Un dios convertido en esclavo y enviado a Midgard, el mismo reino que una vez busco esclavizar. _Justicia Poética de hecho_. Tony sólo desea que no fuera a _sus_ expensas.

Si esto fuera a ser el castigo de Loki, Odín ciertamente pudo haber elegido a una mejor persona para encargarle su esclavizado dios. Tony nunca se ha visto como el tipo completamente vengativo, no como otros que conocía. Como Clint Barton. Ese hombre se estaría tronando los nudillos justo ahora, si estuviera en la posición de Tony, tratando de decidir dónde dejar el primer golpe. Por no decir nada de las víctimas inocentes que sufrieron personalmente por culpa de la meta de dominación mundial de Loki.

Pensándolo bien, quizás es eso por lo que Tony fue elegido – si lo que querían los Asgardianos era a un Loki torturado hasta la muerte, lo podrían haber hecho ellos mismos. Seguramente sabían cómo hacerlo, si creía en los mitos. No necesitan dárselo a los humanos para eso.

Aparte, ¿cuánta otra gente hay que tengan los arreglos que serían necesarios para mantener a un criminal de guerra peligroso confinado y bajo vigilancia constante? Seguro, el guardia Einherjer le aseguró que los poderes de Loki habían sido sellados, pero Tony no creía que eso hiciera al dios inofensivo.

Ya ha hecho demasiado daño para eso.

—Jarvis —llama—. ¿Qué está haciendo nuestro invitado? —No hacia daño checar. Por supuesto, Tony ya le ha dado claras instrucciones a Jarvis sobre mantener a Loki bajo estricta vigilancia todo el tiempo y reportarle a él si el dios hacia algo fuera de lo ordinario. No lastimaba a nadie el estar seguro cuando se trataba de Loki.

—En este momento esta recostado sobre su cama, señor —la voz de la computadora le responde prontamente.

—Uh-huh. Hazme saber si él… ya sabes, _hace_ algo.

—Sí, ya me ha dado esa instrucción de hacerlo —es la pronta respuesta—. Hasta ahorita, el Sr. Laufeyson no ha hecho algo fuera de lo ordinario.

Eso pone la mente de Tony a descansar por el momento, al menos. La puerta y la ventana en la habitación de Loki están cerradas electrónicamente, y Loki no será capaz de abrir cualquiera de ellas a menos de que encuentre una manera de desactivar a Jarvis. Lo cual, Tony supone, no sería del todo improbable, dada la cantidad de caos que el dios ha demostrado ser capaz de crear.

Dejando la botella vacía frente a él a un lado, Tony se levanta y toma otra cualquiera del interior de su confiable vitrina de alcohol. Escrudiña su elección críticamente y asiente aprobándola. Una de las mejores marcas. Definitivamente se lo merece.

Sentándose de nuevo, se sirve una generosa medida del escocés, sin importarle los remanentes de su anterior bebida en el fondo de su vaso. El alcohol es dulce contra sus labios y garganta mientras bebe de él, como los dedos de un amante, así que se termina la mayoría del contenido en tres grandes tragos.

Mientras el alcohol es absorbido por su cuerpo, va alejando la tensión, haciendo que lentamente desaparezca. Suspirando pesadamente, Tony se desparrama en su asiento, disfrutando de la sensación de relajación que una buena bebida puede proporcionar. Y entonces, una pequeña burbuja de risa incontrolable escapa de sus labios. No porque la situación sea graciosa, sino porque que le hayan dado al dios del caos y travesuras como su jodido esclavo personal es demasiado bizarro y terrible. Así que sólo se sienta ahí dejando que la burbuja de risa se expanda hasta que se está riendo medio histérico, como un loco, un brazo sobre la mesa para sostener su cuerpo y evitar caer en el suelo en un ataque de histeria.

No, no es divertido en lo más mínimo, pero no puede evitarlo. Simplemente no sabe que más hacer. En ese momento, no tiene otra manera de manejar tan ridícula situación.

Su risa suena extraña, como si las paredes la regresaran y le dieran un eco de otro mundo. Rápidamente muere y se queda sentado ahí, recostado sobre la mesa con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Loki_.

¿Y qué demonios se supone que haga ahora con él?

¿Entregárselo a Fury? _Eso_ arreglaría un montón de problemas. Por otro lado, eso no era parte del _acuerdo_, si a eso se le pudiera llamar así. El acuerdo unilateral donde Loki fuera aventado en su regazo sin preguntar la opinión de Tony del todo. Erik – como fuera que se llamase el líder de los Einherjer – había sido bastante claro en que Loki permanezca en, bueno, la custodia de Tony.

Entonces, no habría entrega a Fury. Y tan tentador como fuera la idea, no vale causar un incidente diplomático sobre eso con Asgard. Ni hablar de que su cráneo fuera partido en dos por la espada de Erik como castigo por ir en contra del decreto de Odín, todo poderoso.

Los esclavos se suponen que deben de ser útiles, pero Tony ni siquiera puede pensar en algún uso para Loki. Claro, ese no es el punto tampoco. Loki no ha sido dado a Tony para lo que le convenga, es una sentencia que se supone castigara a Loki por sus numerosos crímenes.

Se pregunta qué esperan los Aesir que haga con Loki, dado que no vino con un manual de cómo manejar a un esclavo o algún tipo de instrucción. _101 maneras de lidiar con un dios del caos completamente loco_. No sería eso algo especial. Quizás _él_ pueda escribir ese manual una vez que haya terminado todo esto.

Nop, nada de instrucción aparte de no dárselo a alguien más. Piensa sobre algunos de los mitos nórdicos que leyó en el internet, sintiéndose algo intranquilo. Si los Aesir piensan que va a poner una aguja de coser en la cara de Loki o verter veneno ácido sobre su cuerpo, eligieron al hombre incorrecto para el trabajo. No va a hacer eso.

Sus pensamientos se van a su previo encuentro con Loki, el miedo evidente en la cara de Loki cuando Tony pronuncia la idea de poner a su cuerpo bajo una perversa cantidad de voltios. De algún modo, había esperado disfrutar mucho más de la imagen de un Loki amedrentado.

_¿Odín aprobaría eso, si en verdad hubiera encendido el bastón?_ Odín parece del tipo vengativo, así que la respuesta es probablemente sí. Pero de nuevo, si la intención principal de los Aesir fuera simplemente torturar a su pequeño príncipe rebelde, lo hubieran hecho ellos mismo. La cosa de la esclavitud es probablemente más un tipo de perversa justicia, una manera de humillar al dios tanto como sea posible.

Oh bueno. Aunque la tortura no es su fuerte, puede funcionar con la humillación. Para alguien tan arrogante, consentido y cabezota como Loki – que tuvo las pelotas de arrojarlo por la ventana —definitivamente puede hacer eso.

El dios se lo merece. Y Tony no puede evitarlo, él no está por encima del concepto de venganza y revancha y todas esas adorables cositas en la vida. Nunca proclamó ser un ángel, ¿o sí?

Toma de nuevo su vaso casi vacío pero no lo lleva a su boca, sino que sólo revuelve el líquido en sus confines mientras sus pensamientos giran en su cabeza. Tiene un par de entrevistas de rutina con la prensa que atender mañana, pero puede darle una tarea que hacer a Loki en ese tiempo. Sí, esa es una buena idea. Sonríe mientras su mano gira hasta que ya no se escucha más el suave tintineo del hielo contra el cristal. Y es ahí que deja el líquido diluido y tibio sobre la mesa y se levanta.

Justo ahora, lo que necesita más que nada es dormir un poco, y luego lidiará con Loki de nuevo en la mañana.

* * *

Y así nos alejamos de la introducción y comenzamos el tortuoso viaje que le espera a nuestros protagonistas.

¿Qué tareas tendrá planeadas el Sr. Stark para nuestro dios favorito?

Y sí, la historia también está en AO3 para quien ha preguntado, bajo el mismo nombre :D Además, comentarios los respondo vía inbox.

**_Maiden_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

La cama debajo de él es sorprendentemente suave, y cuando se despierta de su sueño intermitente al principio no está seguro de donde está. Su cabeza aún esta nublada por las imágenes en su sueño de sucios calabozos, cadenas y grilletes, y Odín parado frente a la corte dictando su sentencia…

Qué extraño. Esta no puede ser su celda en el nivel más bajo de las mazmorras de Asgard. ¿Entonces dónde está?

Abre sus ojos y de repente recuerda.

Está en la torre de Tony Stark.

_Maldición_.

Su estómago se hunde. Los calabazos hubieran sido mejor.

Lentamente se sienta, tallando los vestigios de sueño de sus ojos. Y aunque es lindo despertarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin usar grilletes, excepto por las pequeñas pulseras en sus muñecas, a donde está encadenado ahora es mucho peor. Porque no es solamente su cuerpo el que está atado sino todo su ser, como el maldito esclavo de Tony Stark.

_Bien, es una manera excelente de comenzar la mañana_, piensa de manera amarga para sí mismo mientras se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el baño para lavarse. Tomó una larga ducha ayer antes de dormir (no le tomó mucho tiempo el aprender a manejar el mecanismo del agua), imaginando que sería bueno usar las comodidades que tenía al alcance mientras pudiera, viendo que podrían serle quitadas en cualquier momento. Era un alivio después de pasar tanto tiempo en una celda donde su oportunidad de lavarse eran limitadas y de vez en cuando. Por supuesto que se le había permitido limpiarse propiamente antes de ser enviado a Midgard y hacia Tony Stark, pero no tan concienzudamente como le hubiera gustado. La oscuridad y suciedad de las mazmorras de Asgard de alguna manera penetraban en los poros de la piel de los prisioneros, colgándose como una vestimenta.

Cuando hubo terminado y vestido propiamente, se sienta sobre la cama de nuevo. No es que haya algo más que hacer ahí.

Así que espera a que Tony lo llame para lo que sea que le tenga planeado hoy, sin disfrutar la idea para nada. El improductivo nerviosismo le está friendo los nervios así que se levanta de nuevo y camina por la habitación en círculos, finalmente deteniéndose ante la ventana.

Le ofrece una vista impresionante de la ciudad, pero no está de humor para disfrutarlo. Especialmente considerando que esta es la misma ciudad que una vez intento conquistar, sólo para ser vencido y enviado de vuelta a Asgard en cadenas y desgracia. Nunca pensó que volvería a verla de nuevo.

Su mano alcanza el pestillo. Al menos puede usar la oportunidad para respirar algo de aire fresco de nuevo.

Hay una voz que le está hablando, sonando demasiado animada para alguien que no es humano.

—Lo lamento, Sr. Laufeyson, pero el Sr. Stark ha ordenado que esta ventana permanezca cerrada. Si decide ignorar estas instrucciones, tendré que reportar su falla al seguirlas, y el Sr. Stark estará muy decepcionado.

La mano de Loki cae a un costado. Así que esta es la computadora Jarvis que Tony mencionó que se supone que lo mantendrá bajo vigilancia.

Es una instrucción sin sentido, en verdad. El piso está a demasiados niveles sobre el suelo para que cualquier humano o dios sin poderes sobreviva una caída. No hay manera de que él pueda usar la ventana como escape.

A menos de que él opte por una ruta más drástica. Pero ya le han dado esa opción en su juicio. Pudo haber elegido la muerte allá si lo hubiese querido. Y no lo hizo.

Al menos ahora, las cosas no están tan mal como para hacerlo una posible alternativa. Quizás ello llegue a cambiar, pero entonces sería un problema para después. Ahora es ahora.

Y luego la voz de Jarvis suena de nuevo.

—Le he reportado al Sr. Stark que está despierto y listo. Pide verle inmediatamente.

Se escucha un ligero clic desde la puerta cuando el mecanismo de seguridad se abre solo. Loki sólo se le queda mirando, no sintiéndose en lo más mínimo preparado para ir a ver a un Tony Stark quien ha tenido toda la noche para pensar en maneras apropiadas de tomar venganza contra su dios esclavizado.

—_Justo ahora_, Sr. Laufeyson —suena la voz del intercomunicador de nuevo. Esta vez, la puerta se abre y Loki obedece lentamente, dirigiéndose al corredor que guía hacia el área principal, el estómago revolviéndose.

Tony está sentado en la mesa con un periódico abierto frente a él, hojeándolo ausente, cuando Loki entra. La mirada amenazante de ayer ya no está en su rostro y ahora parece simplemente relajado. Loki no está seguro de si eso es algo bueno o malo.

Se detiene cuando está a mitad de la habitación, preguntándose si Tony espera que se arrodille en presencia de su amo. Así que se queda de pie. Si Tony quiere verlo sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, tendrá primero que darle una orden expresa antes de que Loki se degrade a sí mismo.

Pero pareciera que el hombre enfrente de él no tiene esa inclinación en el momento. En su lugar Tony dobla el periódico y lo pone aparte, sonriendo cuando nota la aparición de Loki.

—Buenos días, solecito. ¿Dormiste bien?

_¿Es eso una pregunta trampa? _Es muy improbable que Tony esté interesado en la calidad de su sueño.

—Dormí… adecuadamente —Loki responde con cautela, no estando seguro de a dónde lleva todo esto.

—Me da gusto escuchar que tus niveles de reserva de energía alienígena hayan sido rellenados, dado que te tengo una pequeña tarea que debes completar el día de hoy —Tony parece demasiado feliz cuando dice eso, y Loki tiene un mal presentimiento. No está seguro de si quiere saber a qué se refiera esa pequeña tarea. ¿Servir como bolsa de boxeo para el Hulk? ¿Actuar como una blanco móvil para la práctica de arquería de Barton?

Loki no ofrece una respuesta. ¿Qué hay que decir?

Tony continúa completamente ignorante del silencio inmutado de Loki. —¿Por qué no te sientas? —señala a una silla vacía al otro lado de la mesa, indicándole a Loki que se siente—. No tiene caso que estés parado ahí todo el día como un poodle triste.

Lentamente, Loki hace su camino alrededor de la mesa, arrastrando sus pies. Idealmente preferiría mantener tanta distancia como sea posible ente sí mismo y Tony, en caso de que el hombre decida lanzarse sobre él, pero esa no es una opción en este momento.

De repente, Tony arrastra su silla hacia atrás y se levanta cuando Loki está a sólo un par de pasos lejos. Loki se estremece y da un paso hacia atrás.

Tony se detiene de inmediato y levanta sus manos. —Whoa, ¿no eres un poco del tipo asustadizo, Rodolfo? —dice, usando otro de esos estúpidos apodos Midgardianos que significan nada para Loki—. Sólo iba por unas cuantas cosas a la cocina. Sin malas intenciones o parecido.

Sonríe de nuevo y Loki no le cree ni por un segundo. Pero aun así se sienta y observa mientras Tony revolotea en la cocina, abriendo y cerrando puertas. Aparentemente habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba, el hombre regresa y pone dos paquetes rectangulares y coloridos frente a Loki. No seguro de lo son, los mira sospechosamente.

—El desayuno, operación Reno —Tony dice, entendiendo la confusión de Loki.

¿Desayuno? Eso no era lo que estaba esperando en realidad.

Tony camina de nuevo a la cocina y regresa con un tazón y una cuchara que coloca ante Loki. Y eso lo hace sentirse vagamente incomodo, porque se supone que _él_ es el esclavo sirviéndole a _Tony_, no al revés. Este cambio de juego hace que sospeche que Tony tiene algo mucho más grande planeado, pero se queda sentado y simplemente inspecciona más de cerca las cosas frente a él frunciendo el ceño. Dos cajas rectangulares con imágenes extrañas en ellas, ¿se suponen que son comida? Sabe que los humanos no comen las mismas cosas como ellos en Asgard, pero esto parece ridículo. Su estomago esta rugiendo ante la idea de algo comestible así que con cautela, toma el paquete más pequeño y lo gira entre sus manos, no está seguro de cómo atacar este tipo de comida tan extraña.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —la caja es removida de sus manos al tiempo que Tony se para junto a él—. ¿Nunca habías visto un cartón de leche antes?

Tony hace un par de cosas con la caja y luego la ladea sobre el tazón. Y el fluido blanco que sale parece leche.

Y mientras el otro hombre agarra la otra caja, Loki estudia medio ausente el tazón; tiene gatitos pintados por todo el borde, gatitos jugando con bolas de lana, lamiéndose las patas o rodando en la hierba.

Tony vierte los contenidos del paquete más grande en el tazón de gatitos también y le da una cuchara a Loki como si fuera un niño pequeño. —Vamos, come. No está envenenado.

Hay cositas raras flotando en la leche, figuras redondas con hoyos en el centro. Nunca había visto algo como eso y pica las figuras con la cuchara, mirándolas hundirse y dispersarse.

—Vamos —escucha una voz a su derecha—. ¿No me digas que tengo que alimentarte con la cuchara también?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de alimentarme yo solo —Loki reacciona antes de poderse detener y luego se estremece, esperando que su comentario insolente le sea respondido con una bofetada, pero nada de eso pasa. Relajándose un poco, se lleva una cucharada de esas cosas a la boca, masticando lentamente.

Las cosas redondas crujen entre sus dientes. El sabor no es desagradable, sólo que un poco diferente de lo que está acostumbrado. Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba que le sirvieran aquí, y dada la pobre escusa de alimento que le dieron durante su larga estadía en los calabozos, no se puede quejar.

Su marginalmente mejor humor toma un giro de nuevo hacia el nerviosismo cuando limpia el fondo del tazón y Tony le recuerda, de nuevo, de la tarea que se supone realice.

—Ven acá —el hombre le hace señas desde donde está parado cerca del área de la cocina. Loki obedece, tan lento como se atreve; la sonrisa en la cara de Tony no le da confianza en lo más mínimo.

Hay un balde rojo lleno de agua en el piso. Loki lo mira sospechosamente antes de levantar la mirada cuando Tony le entrega algo.

Es un pequeño cepillo con finas cerdas en azul y blanco en un extremo. Lo gira en su mano, no muy seguro de que sea. "Oral B" dice en el mango, lo que sea que signifique. Mira a Tony confundido.

—El piso necesita limpieza —dice el hombre, leyendo la pregunta silenciosa en el rostro del dios. Señala el bote de agua en el piso y luego al cepillo ridículamente pequeño—. Ahí hay agua, y ahí tienes un cepillo. Quiero el piso de la cocina tallado, y una vez que hayas terminado con eso, puedes continuar con el resto de las habitaciones en este piso.

No hace mucho, cualquiera que tuviera las pelotas para esperar que él hiciera tan despreciables tareas hubiera sido aplastado tan fuerte contra el suelo que no quedaría nada más que un agujero humeante en su lugar. Pero eso era cuando aún tenía sus poderes, antes de ser convertido en un esclavo. Quiere romper el cepillito en dos y aventarle los pedazos a la cara satisfecha de Tony, pero no lo hace.

_Decidiste que era mejor vivir. Este es el precio que tienes que pagar_; una voz le susurra en el fondo de su mente. Y por mucho que lo odie, sabe que la voz tiene razón. Tomó una decisión, al menos por el momento.

—Jarvis mantendrá un ojo sobre ti todo el tiempo, sin trucos. Y solo para asegurarme, tendré una trasmisión abierta directamente en mi celular para poder estar al tanto de que no flojees. Espero que hayas terminado con el piso entero cuando regrese.

Loki se tambalea ante las palmadas alegres de Tony en su hombro mientras camina alejándose de él, en dirección a la puerta. —Diviértete, Rodolfo, y te veré en la tarde de nuevo —le ofrece como palabras de despedida.

Loki se queda parado ahí por varios minutos después de que Tony abandonara el lugar, mirando vacíamente frente a él.

_Si piensas que morir es preferible que someterse, eres libre de hacerlo en cualquier momento_, la pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurra de nuevo.

Pero aún no está listo para morir. Apretando los dientes para controlar su furia, toma el balde de agua, ignorando el líquido que se derrama por el filo y le moja los pantalones.

* * *

**_Maiden_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Tony se está divirtiendo. Uno de los reporteros que lo está entrevistando es una hermosa y voluptuosa pelirroja que lleva un anillo de bodas adornando su dedo pero que parece no importarle sus votos matrimoniales del todo, juzgando por la manera en que esta coqueteándole a Tony – un par de dedos descansando inocentemente, pero de manera seductora, en su brazo, una lengua discretamente lamiendo su labio superior, y pies rozando con los de él bajo la mesa.

—Bueno, Sr. Stark, estoy segura que todas nuestras lectoras femeninas amarían escuchar como tan _adorable_ soltero pasa sus tardes —ella le sonríe, toda ella es curvas y ojos azules—. Por favor díganos —pestañas son agitadas mientras un micrófono le es puesto en la cara.

_Jugando con mi nuevo esclavo, un dios famoso por tratar de invadir el planeta y traer un ejército alienígena a Nueva York. Su nombre es Loki, por cierto – quizás hayan oído hablar de él._

Okey, en realidad no dirá eso aunque está bastante tentado. Mejor da una de esas respuestas bastante sosas pero esperadas para no tener que ofrecer algo que sea sustancioso, pero lo suficiente para mantener a las admiradoras interesadas. Cuando la entrevista se termina, discretamente se desaparece antes de que la pelirroja pueda pedirle su número o meta el de ella en su bolsillo – cara bonita y cuerpo delicioso, pero no vale la pena ser perseguido por un esposo celoso.

Lo que lo ha mantenido de tan buen humor todo el día no es el coqueteo sin sentido de la pelirroja. No, son las miradas discretas que le ha estado dando al teléfono en intervalos regulares, la pantalla mostrándole a un mojado Loki sobre rodillas y manos, tallando los pisos de la Torre Stark con un cepillo de dientes.

_¿Existe otra imagen más gratificante que esa?_ Se pregunta. Bueno, quizás no.

No puede evitar sentirse ridículamente complacido consigo mismo por tan brillante idea. El arrogante dios está en una seria necesidad de algunas clases de humildad, y Tony está más que feliz en ofrecerlas.

Media hora después está de nuevo en su carro, conduciendo a casa con AC/DC a todo volumen. Marcando el ritmo con sus dedos contra el volante, silbando junto con la música estridente, incluso aunque sus esfuerzos musicales se vean ahogados por el fuerte sonido de las guitarras y batería y los gritos de _TNT –I'm dynamite_. Todo junto, ha sido un gran día. Sólo una cosa hace falta para alcanzar la perfección.

Dando un giro a la derecha, se estaciona afuera de una comida China. Después de todo, incluso el maravilloso genio Tony Stark necesita comer.

* * *

Sus rodillas duelen de estar gateando sobre el piso todo el día, y sus dedos están entumidos seriamente. El cepillo ha cambiado de manos numerosas veces ya, pero no parece hacerle ningún bien el tratar de alternar. Justo ahora no puede sentir algo en sus dedos, lo que quizás sea bueno también. Realmente necesita tomarse un descanso, pero la amenaza implícita de Tony de que era mejor que no flojeara y que espera que haya terminado una vez que el hombre regresase a casa – a la hora que fuera eso – es suficiente para disuadirlo.

No que vaya a terminar esa monstruosa tarea antes de eso. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de eso, y sin duda era el plan de Tony todo el tiempo – encontrarle a Loki una tarea imposible y luego divertirse castigando a su esclavo por no poder hacer lo que se le ordenó.

_Genial. Simplemente genial._

Hunde la punta del cepillo en la sucia agua de nuevo. Las cerdas están rotas y muy sucias ya, pero no le dieron otro equipo de limpieza, así que coloca el pobre objeto contra los mosaicos del piso y comienza a tallar.

Quizás Tony piensa que es una maravillosa idea el hacer que Loki limpie los pisos de la torre completa. Realmente espera que ese no sea el caso porque duda que sus rodillas puedan soportar más de este tipo de abuso. Sus pantalones están completamente mojados también, por resbalarse en el suelo mojado pero ese es el menor de sus problemas.

Fastidiado, talla más fuerte, ignorando el dolor adormecido de las articulaciones de sus dedos. No tiene importancia. No hay manera de que pueda estar cerca de terminar antes de que Tony regrese y…

Como si alguien arriba estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, se escucha un repentino _whoosh_ de una puerta de elevador abriéndose y cerrando, seguido de pasos que reconoce bastante bien. Se congela, pero no se gira, sólo se queda ahí, sobre sus rodillas en el suelo húmedo, esperando.

_Cuan patético se ha de ver_ es el único pensamiento en su cabeza. Él considera levantarse pero mejor decide que no. Después de todo, él es más alto que Tony, y eso quizás sólo sirva para provocar la ira del hombre aún más, lo cual es algo que no necesita en ese momento.

—¿Aún en ello? —Tony dice como reproche desde algún punto detrás de él, y chasquea con los labios decepcionado. Loki ni mira hacia arriba ni voltea. Está claro hasta para un idiota que no ha terminado. Y no es como si Tony esperara que lo hubiera hecho, no importaba cuan sorprendido pretendía sonar.

Un par de bien lustrados zapatos aparecen en su campo de visión y se detienen a dos pasos de él. Loki se tensa, esperando a uno de ellos conectar con sus costillas, posiblemente con suficiente fuerza para romper al menos un par de huesos.

Mientras espera por el dolor enceguecedor explote en su parte media, una parte más racional y objetiva de su mente se pregunta cómo los humanos pueden sobrevivir en tan frágiles cuerpos, cómo pueden vivir con ellos. Una cosa tan simple como tropezarse o caer de un par de metros de altura es suficiente para causar una fractura o incluso heridas que amenacen su vida y un tanto de cosas más.

Cuando aún tenía sus poderes de dios, sanaba rápidamente, como cualquier Asgardiano. El dolor era algo temporal y corto – poco placentero, sí, pero sólo algo pasajero que rápidamente se olvidaba una vez que el cuerpo se reparara a si mismo.

Pero ya no más. Las heridas que para un dios desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos, u horas a lo mucho, ahora toman semanas e incluso meses para que el cuerpo humano las sane. Tiempo durante el cual el dolor es constante, nunca disminuye.

Sabe porque los guardias de su celda encontraron el nuevo estatus de Loki fascinante. Tanto como para divertirse dándole unos cuantos puñetazos o aventarlo contra la pared y luego regresar a la mañana siguiente y ver que los golpes aún estaban en su cuerpo y rostro. Como si fuera algún tipo de rareza (bueno, más de lo que ya era cuando aún tenía sus poderes), _miren a la cosa deforme que sigue rota y herida incluso un día después, quien ya no puede sanarse a si mismo como un Asgardiano normal._

_¿Cómo los humanos viven tan vulnerables y lastimándose tan fácil?_ Se pregunta pero no hay respuesta.

Y _ellos_ no tienen que lidiar con ser el esclavo de alguien quien disfruta convertirlos en un manojo roto y ensangrentado como pago por sus transgresiones. Se muerde la parte interna de una mejilla, probando la sangre. Costillas rotas tardaran semanas sino es que meses en sanar, y si no se soldaban como deberían, continuaría con dolor aún después de curado. Sinceramente duda que Tony lo vaya a llevar con uno de esos sanadores humanos para que le arreglen los huesos.

Y de nuevo, siente esa cuchillada de miedo que se está volviendo familiar en esos últimos días. La terrible sensación de vulnerabilidad e impotencia, sentimientos a los que no está acostumbrado pero que ahora no tiene de otra más que hacer las paces con ellos.

El silencio de Tony lo está poniendo aún más nervioso. ¿El hombre ha estado esperando tanto el poder golpear a Loki por primera vez que está parado ahí saboreando el momento tanto como pueda? ¿Es por eso que se está tomando su tiempo para comenzar?

¿O quizás espera ver a su enemigo tan odiado descomponerse y rogar? ¿Es lo qué está esperando? Es ese caso, no le va a dar a Tony la satisfacción. Al menos no ahora, pero supone que quizás cambie de parecer después, una parte traidora y pragmática de su cerebro le señala.

Entonces, de repente, los zapatos se mueven del lugar.

—Traje algo de Comida China. Supongo que debes de estar hambriento —escucha la voz de Tony decir, bastante lejos. Las palabras son seguidas por un sonido seco cuando algo es puesto sobre la barra de la cocina.

_¿Comida china?_

Loki levanta la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Tony sacar unas cuantas cajas plateadas de una bolsa de plástico blanca y ponerlas sobre la mesa.

—Directa de la cocina de Fat Lee, la mejor comida china de la ciudad —el hombre continúa—. Déjame decirte, su Chow mein esta para _morirse_. Apuesto a que ustedes no tienes cosas como esta allá en su castillo mágico en el cielo, ¿verdad?

Él no está muy seguro de lo que está hablando Tony, pero eso _huele_ como comida.

Y todo lo que el cerebro de Loki parece capaz de hacer en ese momento es preguntarse si toda la comida humana viene en esas extrañas cajitas.

* * *

**_Maiden_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

En cuanto se despierta inmediatamente se arrepiente. Su cuerpo protesta deliberadamente cuando trata de rodar para encontrar una posición más cómoda y puede jurar que escucha sus articulaciones crujir siniestramente.

Se siente como si hubiera rodado por una colina de diez millas, todo el camino adornado con piedras estratégicamente colocadas. Sus rodillas están adoloridas y sus manos cansadas, y eso es ponerlo bonito, por no decir nada de su pobre y abusada espalda.

El limpiar pisos claramente no es bueno para su salud.

Es sólo uno de los más heroicos esfuerzos que logra levantarse – o mejor dicho, rodar – de la cama y ponerse inestablemente de pie.

Tropezando de camino al baño, sinceramente desea que Tony no tenga más pisos que necesiten limpieza profunda. No cree que su cuerpo pueda soportarlo.

Y justo como ayer, una vez que ha terminado no tiene más nada que hacer que sentarse y esperar antes que Tony decida llamarle. Toma tiempo antes de que la voz de Jarvis anuncie que Tony le está esperando abajo. Suspirando, Loki se levanta de nuevo, ignorando a su cuerpo haciéndole saber su inconformidad enviándole agujetas de dolor por toda su espalda y piernas, y sale de la habitación.

Tony está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sorbiendo de su taza con un líquido café cuando Loki entra. Levanta las cejas ante la presencia del Dios, escudriñándolo.

—Bueno,¡pero si es nuestro viejo Rodolfo! ¿Espero que la cama no sea muy dura para ti? Porque parece ser que estas caminando un poco más forzado de lo normal, si no te importa que lo diga.

_Bueno pero si no es Tony todo un comediante._

—La cama está perfectamente bien —dice tan educado como puede, sentándose en el lugar usual en la mesa cuando Tony le indica que lo haga. Ya está ahí un tazón (el de los gatitos) y una cuchara para él, y se pregunta por qué Tony se molesta en hacerlo en lugar de hacer que su esclavo consiga sus propios utensilios para comer, y los de Tony también, como debería de ser apropiado.

—Sírvete a tu gusto —Tony le señala en la dirección aproximada del cartón de leche y la caja con las cositas redondas sobre a mesa. _Cheerios_ se lee en un lado pero Loki no sabe que se supone que signifique esa palabra.

No es que importe. Silenciosamente, se sirve algo de leche y luego otro tanto de esas cosas y comienza, suspirando contento. Definitivamente esta _hambriento_.

—Entonces —Tony habla de repente, rompiendo el pequeño momento de Loki con su comida—. ¿Finalmente me vas a decir la respuesta a lapregunta del millón de dólares? Porque como que me he estado preguntando, ¿sabes?

_¿Huh?_

Loki levanta la mirada de su tazón, confundido.

—No entiendo —dice calladamente, sintiendo peligro—. ¿Cuál pregunta sería esa?

Tony se recarga en su silla, cruzando las piernas y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras mira bastante divertido al dios.

—Vamos, eres más listo que eso, Bambi. Esos amigos tuyos que aparecieron aquí hace un par de días – estoy seguro que los recuerdas, los tipos con las enormes espadas y grandes barbas – ni siquiera se molestaron en decirme por qué Odín decidió regalarte a mí de entre todos los Vengadores. No es que diga que no estoy halagado de que hayan pensado en mi para tan grácil gesto, y del Padre de Toda nada menos, pero como que me hace preguntarme – ¿Por qué no los otros? —La fachada de seriedad burlona se rompe cuando una sonrisa le jala los labios—. Estoy seguro que _Barton_ hubiera adorado completamente la oportunidad de jugar KuntaKinte contigo.

Unas cuantas de las cosas redondas se le van por el lado equivocado de la garganta a Loki y tose, escupiendo y tratando de jalar aire.

Tony le pone un vaso de agua frente a él y Loki lo bebe, los tragos de agua logrando que el ataque de tos disminuya.

—¿Bien? —Tony pregunta de nuevo una vez que Loki es capaz de hablar de nuevo—. ¿Por qué yo?

Pero claro, Loki no tiene otra opción más que contestar. Aunque no le gusta ni un poquito. _Es mejor hablar con cautela ahora_.

—Odín decidió que usted era la opción más apropiada —dice, ya sabiendo desde antes que las palabras salieran que esa respuesta no serviría.

—Bueno, _duh_ —Tony dice y Loki puede escuchar el sarcasmo impregnando esa pequeña palabra—. Claro que lo hizo o no estarías aquí. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿_por qué_ Odín piensa que yo seré el mejor amo de esclavos de toda nuestra pequeña banda de Vengadores?

Recuerdos del juicio le pasan por la mente y por un momento está casi seguro que puede escuchar la voz de Odín resonando por la habitación mientras el Padre de Todo dicta su sentencia. Condenándolo a una vida como propiedad de alguien, de un mortal en este caso.

Loki mantiene su mirada en los restos de su desayuno mientras responde. De alguna manera no puede soportar mirar a los ojos a Tony. —Su líder, el Director Fury, no fue seleccionado porque Odín se dio cuenta que él solo tendría interés en mi como sujeto de pruebas y ese no era el punto de mi castigo, así que…

—Mira nada más —Tony lo interrumpe—. Aunque qué pena, porque el haberte entregado a Fury me habría hecho la vida aun más fácil de muchas maneras. Sin ofender Rodolfo, pero si el universo me hubiera preguntado hace unos días cuál era el deseo más profundo en mi corazón, un esclavo ni siquiera hubiera llegado al top cien —mueve su mano impacientemente—. Está bien, sigue ¿qué hay del resto?

—En lo que respecta a Romanoff, la corte sospechaba que ella simplemente me cortaría el cuello sólo al verme, así que fue descartada. Si me quisieran muerto, me hubieran ejecutado ahí mismo y ahorrarse los problemas.

—Oh sí, nuestra querida Natasha. Realmente estaba muy molesta contigo por haberla llamado un "Perra Llorona", ya sabes. No muchos se atreven a hablarle de esa manera, y aquellos que lo hacen usualmente se van sin alguna parte de su cuerpo al menos.

_Demonios, se había olvidado de eso totalmente._

Realmente desea que esa no sea otra marca que vaya dentro de la lista de Tony de cosas por las cuales será castigado eventualmente, pero hay este pequeño destello de diversión en su voz que hace que Loki piense que eso no cuenta en su contra del todo. Aún así decide que es prudente moverse de ese tema.

—Banner… fue considerado inapropiado para quedarse a cargo de un esclavo, dado que algunas veces se transforma en… su otra personalidad. Como el Hulk, es demasiado peligroso para alguien sin… los poderes de un dios.

Tony se ríe entre dientes. —Bien, contando el número de golpes que te dio el Hulk hace tiempo, me cuesta creer que los "poderes de dios" realmente hagan la diferencia.

Humillante pero cierto. Una pequeña aguja de ira se mueve en su interior, pero sabe que es mejor no refutar el comentario. En lugar de eso, rápidamente se mueve al siguiente nombre.

—Odín no creyó que Rogers tendría en él, el tomar un esclavo. Iría en contra de sus morales midgardianas el hacer tal cosa —una verdad un poco torcida allí en lugar de decir que eran las sospechas de que Rogers tomaría su venganza y trataría a Loki tan horrible como la corte de Asgard esperaba que su candidato elegido lo hiciera, lo que lo había descartado de la lista; pero Tony no necesitaba saber eso. No necesitaba saber que la corte ciertamente estaría más complacida entre peor lo tratara.

Sólo un nombre en la lista ya y no quiere llegar ahí, así que trata de evadirlo

—Thor nunca fue un posible candidato desde el principio, dado que aún se considera mi hermano, así que sólo quedaba usted.

—¿Qué hay de Barton?

Claro, Tony se da cuenta de la omisión. Y si hay sujeto que Loki no quiere traer a la conversación, es al hombre del arco y las flechas. Porque si hay una persona a quien le gustaría verle sufrir hasta el final de los tiempos, ese sería Barton.

¿Y si Tony decide que sería una idea extraordinaria el proveer a su querido amigo manos rápidas con un tiro al blanco en la forma de un dios de las travesuras esclavizado?

No es un pensamiento placentero. El estar a merced de Tony es suficientemente malo pro con Barton sería aún peor.

—Barton me odia lo suficiente para matarme a primera vista —dice, rogando porque sea suficiente para alejar a Tony de tale ideas. _Sí, la corte pensó que era una muy mala idea el entregarme a él, tú también deberías_.

—Uh-huh. Suena como que fui elegido por proceso de eliminación entonces. Y yo que pensaba que era algo especial —Tony se burla, fingiendo estar decepcionado.

Mientras el hombre ya no dice algo al respecto, Loki lentamente libera el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Si Tony considera el entregar a Loki en préstamo a Barton, al menos no lo está diciendo en voz alta.

El silencio vuelve de nuevo, y Loki mira su plato vacio. Las pizcas que le aventaban en las mazmorras lo habían dejado hambriento, y se pregunta si se atrevería a servirse otra ronda de esas pequeñas cosas. Tony dijo que se serviría a su gusto cuando se sentó a la mesa, pero si la oferta incluía otra ronda no estaba claro. El prospecto de más comida es tentador, y decide arriesgarse tomando el paquete frente a él.

Para su alivio, Toný no le pregunta qué demonios está haciendo, o parece no notarlo.

Así que comienza a comer de nuevo, pero hay una cosa que le esta carcomiendo la cabeza. Se sentiría aún más calmado _sabiendo_. Y ahora es el momento perfecto para preguntar, dado que el tema ya ha sido abierto.

Pero sabe muy bien que los esclavos no se suponen que hagan preguntas. No es su lugar, no en esa condición, y sabe que le pasa a los esclavos preguntones en Asgard, pero no puede evitarlo.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde están los otros Vengadores en este momento? —dice tan educado y recatado como puede lograrlo sin ahogarse con sus propias palabras. Había esperado que estuvieran quedándose cerca, que en cualquier esquina encontraría al menos a alguno aquí, en la Torre Stark, pero hasta ahorita sólo ha sido Tony.

Si Tony piensa que su esclavo está actuando fuera de lugar al hacerle una pregunta tan directa, no lo muestra. —Ah, ya los extrañas, ¿verdad? Bueno, para decirte la verdad, realmente no les sigo el rastro. Sólo nos juntamos cuando el mundo está siendo amenazado por algún súper villano demente —mira a Loki directamente—, como aquella vez cuando _tú_ trataste de dominar al planeta entero.

_Uh oh, terreno peligroso_. Loki no necesita que le recuerden de su intento fallido de poner a Midgard a sus pies. Y francamente, Tony tampoco.

—Como sea, Romanoff y Barton están en Suramérica en una misión, buscando por algún tipo vendedor de armas ilegales o algo así. Bruce pasa sus días en el laboratorio, mezclando cosas con otras en pequeños tubos de ensayo. Steve probablemente está salvando al mundo en algún lugar. Y Fury, bueno, quien sabe. En cuanto a tu hermano, está pasando algo de tiempo de calidad con Jane.

—Yo no tengo un hermano —responde por inercia. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es que Barton está muy lejos, en otro continente. Con suerte, para no regresar.

—Bien, Thor parece pensar que sí. A menos que tengan algún otro tipo de relación fraterna de la cual yo no sé.

—Ni siquiera se apareció en mi juicio —Loki suelta. Ni siquiera sabe porque le está diciendo eso a Tony pero las palabras fuerzan su salida por convicción propia y las lamenta incluso antes de que salgan.

—No puedo decir que lo culpo.

Otro silencio sigue y Loki mira hacia su plato vacio de nuevo. Aún está hambriento y viendo como Tony no dijo nada al respecto de su segunda ronda, el servirse una tercera no causará daño. Esperando que aún quede algo, toma la caja del cereal de nuevo.

Esta vez, Tony lo mira intrigado.

—¿No te alimentaban en la prisión?

* * *

**_Maiden_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

El trabajo en su nuevo y mejorado traje no está yendo del todo bien. Hay un problema ahí en algún punto, y parece ser que no puede encontrarlo a pesar de haber realizado numerosas pruebas.

Molesto, sus dedos golpean contra la superficie de la mesa mientras sus ojos revisan la pantalla, tratando de encontrar un patrón en el reporte de anomalías. Pero su cerebro no quiere cooperar el día de hoy y ninguna interpretación importante de la información se está formando.

Suspirando, apaga los instrumentos. La pantalla parpadea tristemente antes de apagarse. Mejor lidiar con esto en la mañana cuando esté descansado y su cerebro esté trabajando con la moral renovada.

Cerrando la puerta de su taller tras él, se dirige a la sala, decidiendo que enterrar su cuerpo en el sillón y mirar una película suena como una idea excelente. Ya es muy tarde en el día para hacer algo útil y tiene un pequeño dolor justo detrás de la frente, y sus intentos fútiles de masajearlo no funcionan.

No, lo que necesita justo ahora es algo relajante, luego ese dolor de cabeza se ira.

Y cuando entra a la sala, una mano aún trazando círculos sobre su frente, nota una figura enfundada en negro y verde parada frente al librero, su espalda hacia la puerta. Tony casi grita sorprendido ante la inesperada vista, y frunce el ceño.

Bien, _le_ dio permiso a Loki de rondar libremente por ciertas secciones de la torre (se dio cuenta que un dios del caos intranquilo encerrado en un cuarto todo el día, tendría demasiado tiempo en sus manos como para maquinar nuevos planes para la dominación mundial) bajo vigilancia estricta y constante de Jarvis, así que no es para que Tony esté sorprendido. Es sólo que no esperó topárselo _aquí_, en su propia sala. Y por alguna razón, eso le fastidia.

Loki se gira ante el sonido de los pasos de Tony. Tiene esta mirada culpable es su rostro, como si Tony lo acabara de descubrir haciendo algo expresamente prohibido.

Hay un libro en sus manos, pero rápidamente lo pone de vuelta en su lugar en la repisa cuando nota que Tony está mirando su material de lectura.

La flamita de molestia se convierte en irritación, el ver a Loki parado ahí, poniendo sus largos dedos sobre las cosas de Tony, incluso si sólo son sus libros. No que le haya dicho al dios que no puede leerlos, pero aún así…

—¿Qué estás leyendo, Rodolfo? —pregunta, sintiendo un tanto de satisfacción cuando Loki da un paso hacia atrás en cuanto Tony da uno en su dirección. El libro que el dios ha puesto de nuevo en su lugar queda un poco fuera de la línea simétrica, y sus ojos observan el lomo gastado con letras gruesas.

_La Edda Poetica_. Huh. No tenía idea de que ese estuviera en su colección, pero no le sorprende que el dios se fuera por ese libro en particular. La vanidad de Loki sucumbiría sin pelea ante la tentación de esa oportunidad de leer las historias de sus propias hazañas.

Así que quizás Tony solo está teniendo un mal día o quizás es el dolor de cabeza, pero el casi asesino de Coulson y el yo-quiero-ser conquistador del mundo lo fastidia de sobremanera. Es como una mancha en un papel blanco, una mosca en su vaso de brandy, una fractura en el espejo. La presencia lánguida y aburrida del dios hace que Tony se sienta incomodo, por no decir nada de los recuerdos que trae, de aquella vez cuando Loki apareció en su torre y los eventos que sucedieron después. Mayormente el terror absoluto de la caída hacia su muerte, sólo para ser salvado por su traje de Iron Man en el momento que su nariz estuvo a punto de destrozarse en el pavimento. Eso está completamente gravado en su memoria.

Por supuesto, Loki nunca le ofreció una disculpa la siguiente ocasión que se vieron, simplemente pregunto –_pidió_– un trago.

Arrogante, consentido y autosuficiente como un verdadero dios.

El humor de Tony definitivamente toma una ruta negativa. Aún hay resentimiento y enojo dentro de él, así que, ¿y qué si está siendo infantil y mezquino también? Decide que quiere una disculpa aquí y ahora. Él se _merece_ una.

Y probablemente Loki está sintiendo el humor negro de Tony, o quizás se le ve en la cara, pero de cualquier modo Loki retrocede otro paso, poniendo más distancia entre él y Tony. Incluso si sólo es un reflejo instintivo, Tony siente satisfacción ante la reacción del dios, como un venado tratando de huir de un león. Un cambio de roles, y ahora es Tony quien logra poner el miedo total en Loki y no de la otra manera.

Pero lo que está primero en la mente de Tony es sólo una cosa – quiere una _disculpa_. Incluso si Loki no lo siente, si lo volviera a hacer si pudiera hacerlo sin consecuencias, Tony quiere una.

Achicando los ojos, mira al dios ante él con una expresión depredadora. _Es hora para la lección del día sobre humildad de Loki._

—Así que —dice, tratando de sonar indiferente y poco serio, como si el asunto no fuera importante, sólo una idea del momento— ya que me pongo a pensar, nunca _dijiste_ que lamentabas el haber hecho pedazos mi ventana usando mi cuerpo como un bate. Así que creo que es justo que me ofrezcas una disculpa por eso.

En el silencio, la respiración alterada de Loki se escucha bastante bien.

_No estamos acostumbrados a disculparnos, ¿eh? ¿Nunca tuviste que tragarte tu orgullo y pedirle a alguien perdón antes? Bueno, adivina qué, amigo, lo vas a hacer aquí y ahora._

Casi puede sentir la renuencia de Loki moviéndose en el aire, como un barómetro sintiendo el cambio en la presión y eso lo hace aún más dulce. Sólo un pequeño detalle está arruinando el momento –Loki es más alto que él, aún mira a Tony desde un par de pulgadas arriba.

Afortunadamente, hay una manera muy fácil de arreglar eso.

—Y para demostrar cuanto lo lamentas, te vas a poner de rodillas antes de disculparte —escucha su propia voz decir, como si no fuera él sino alguien más diciendo esas palabras que salen de su boca.

Diablos, ¿de dónde salió todo eso?

Pero es la misma sensación que antes, justo después de que Loki llegara, cuando puso el bastón de choque bajo el mentón del dios –una sensación triúnfate que hace que Tony se sienta extrañamente ligero y no como él mismo. Como si un río caliente de poder viajara por sus venas, como si su torrente sanguíneo fuera reemplazado por una mescla de alcohol y lava ardiente. Y lo reconoce de otro tiempo también, de un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí.

_Afganistán_. El momento que destruyó a esos terroristas en la cueva hasta despedazarlos, destruyendo a sus carceleros con una llama de odio. La adrenalina mientras veía todo arder era intoxicante; una fusión de poder y venganza por injusticias sufridas, extrañamente dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, pero lo suficientemente potente para hacer su sangre hervir y borrar cualquier rastro de pensamiento racional de su cabeza.

Aleja esas memorias de su mente, no quiere pensar en eso ahora.

Esta vez, Loki es más rápido al obedecer la orden de arrodillarse. Por alguna razón, Tony se siente decepcionado.

Pero aún así es placentero verlo. Tony es el perro jefe ahora, mientras que Loki ha sido uno de esas razas de perros pequeños cuyo nombre ya ha olvidado, pero que caben perfectamente en los bolsos de las señoras grandes.

—¿Bien? —Tony pregunta cuando siente que el silencio se ha hecho muy largo.

Y Tony puede ver como las quijadas están masticando aire, como si las palabras hubieran sido pegadas a su garganta con súper pegamento. Después de un rato de eso, Loki finalmente murmura algo casi inaudible en dirección al suelo.

_No es lo suficientemente bueno, compañero._

Quitando la distancia entre ellos con dos rápidos pasos, Tony extiende su mano y agarra un mechón de cabellos negros, jalando la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás y forzando al dios a que le mire a los ojos.

—No escuche eso. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo y un poco más fuerte este vez— dice agradable, como si él hubiera preguntado al dios que pasara el salero.

La cara de Loki esta pálida y luce más desvalido de lo que recuerda. Y aunque el dios está tratando de ocultarlo, hay una línea de miedo cruzando sus facciones, mezclada con lo que parece sospechosamente… ¿eso es resignación?

La punta de su lengua humedece sus labios secos, y sus hombros se sacuden cuando exhala. Y entonces:

—Yo… lamento haberlo aventado por la ventana.

Y ahí está, la maldita disculpa en toda su gloria, dicha por un dios sin poderes y de rodillas en el suelo de la sala de estar de Tony Stark.

Y probablemente hubiera sido más satisfactoria si Loki no se hubiera visto tan resignado, como si todas sus ganas de pelear se las hubieran quitado a golpes con un palito puntiagudo.

Tony suelta el cabello de Loki cuando siente la ola de adrenalina disminuir y finalmente morir dentro de él.

* * *

Un sabor amargo y asqueroso se adueña de su boca. Ligeramente metálico, pero mucho más acido y picante.

_Así que así es como sabe la humillación, la derrota._

Sólo hace un par de latidos atrás, Tony se fue y lo dejó ahí en el piso después de haber recibido su disculpa en lugar de quedarse a regodearse, a mirar a Loki nadar en su patética miseria.

Su orgullo está roto y magullado pero no existe manera de que pueda negarse a darle a Tony lo que quiere. Porque es un esclavo, porque no tiene poderes, porque Tony controla su vida ahora, porque aun tiene la amenaza de muerte bajo tortura allá en Asgard colgando sobre su cabeza… Por un millón de cosas.

Por supuesto que ya sabía cuando Odín leyó su sentencia que el _incidente_ de cuando lo arrojó regresaría a morderle el trasero. Tony aún –y se entiende– esta cabreado por eso. Al menos el hombre resolvió que una disculpa sería esta vez, en lugar de golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. _Esta vez_.

El día había comenzado de una manera aceptable, y – dadas las circunstancias – como Tony estaba ocupado por su propio trabajo y libre de vagar por las partes designadas de la torre, eventualmente encontró su camino a la sala con los libreros en la pared más alejada. Que localizara el Edda fue pura coincidencia, pero la curiosidad le ganó, así que tomó el libro de su lugar en el estante para mirarlo. Resultó ser una lectura bastante interesante, ver los mitos de Asgard desde los ojos de los humanos – algunos muy acertados a los hechos, otras partes interpretadas más libremente. Pero fue una distracción muy bienvenida que casi olvidó su posición actual, aunque fuera por un ratito.

Y luego Tony había entrado en la escena y le recordó de su lugar – a mero al fondo de la cadena, sin nada que se pareciera a un poco de control sobre su propia vida. Un esclavo entregado a la merced de sus peores enemigos, para ser ordenado como a su amo le placiera.

Supone que debería de estar aliviado de que al menos el hombre no esté molesto de haberlo atrapado hojeando uno de sus libros. En Asgard, un esclavo haciendo uso privado de la propiedad de su amo sin el permiso expreso hubiera sido azotado.

El libro aún está ahí en el librero, letras rojas sobre oro, pero incluso si Tony parecía no importarle ese desliz, el deseo de Loki de leer la _Edda_ se ha esfumado.

* * *

**_Maiden_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Otro día y no mucho ha cambiado desde ayer o del día anterior. El resentimiento ante la indignidad de su posición aún esta quemándole el pecho, pero lo mantiene callado firmemente sabiendo a la perfección que no hay nada que ganar haciendo otra cosa.

Mira de mala manera a la torre de zapatos apilados a su alrededor en el suelo, tratando de manera silenciosa de obligarlos, a cada uno de ellos, a que se prendan fuero solos y ardan hasta ser cenizas. No tanto por el deseo de quitarse esta tarea humillante sino por la satisfacción de ver el horror pintado en la cara de Tony cuando se dé cuenta que su colección entera de zapatos ha sido reducida a cenizas.

La colección que Loki ha sido ordenado a que pula, como un muchacho de la servidumbre cualquiera. Claro que está consciente de que su estatus es más bajo que eso, pero eso es muy aparte.

Y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el hombre tiene más calzado de lo que hubiera creído posible a una sola persona tener. Incluso las mujeres de la corte en Asgard serían puestas en vergüenza ante las extravagancias del departamento de zapatos de Tony. Se pregunta si el hombre los habrá usado todos, o sólo son una diversión tonta en la cual canalizar una pequeña parte de sus riquezas. Loki conoce algunos hombres así, que harían cualquier cosa para obtener armas hermosas o libros antiguos u objetos especiales que se ven impresionantes en exhibición, pero nunca hacían uso de las cosas que obtuvieron con esfuerzo. Aunque ninguno de ellos coleccionaba zapatos.

No está muy seguro de si esa tarea es más o menos demandante que la del día anterior, cuando paso una gran parte de su día limpiando la suciedad en el taller de Tony, después de que el hombre le diera claras instrucciones de no tocar ninguno de sus instrumentos técnicos o de sus trajes a medio construir, o Jarvis lo iba a electrocutar, que Dios lo ayude. Recuerda como lucía el lugar con espanto, como si no hubieran limpiado en siglos, con toda esa grasa negra y suciedad y manchas de sustancias inidentificables marcando la mayoría de la superficie. Cómo puede el hombre soportar trabajar en un lugar tan asqueroso, Loki no tiene ni idea.

Y también se pregunta cuántas más de estas degradantes tareas Tony va a poner sobre su cabeza antes de moverse a maneras más manuales de conseguir su venganza. Pero supone que de alguna manera tiene sentido considerándolo más de cerca; Tony tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, o al menos la corta vida de su propia existencia, para vengarse a si mismo y claramente quiere tener a Loki humillado primero al ponerle a realizar esas degradantes tareas domesticas. El hombre no va a dejar pasar el goce de reducir a su enemigo a lo más bajo de lo más bajo, de jalar la correa y ordenarle sólo por la satisfacción de verlo subyugado en servidumbre y esclavitud.

Pero no puede limpiar pisos con los huesos rotos después de todo, o completar cualquiera de estas degradantes tareas, incluso si Tony está consciente de eso y actúa de acuerdo a ello por ahora.

Sabiendo eso, trabaja lentamente en un intento fútil de postergar lo inevitable.

Haciendo una mueca, recuerda las palabras que le fueron dichas por ese hombre en esta misma torre, cuando aún tenía sus poderes divinos mientras estaba parado ahí y amenazaba a Tony en su propia casa, la luz de la victoria inminente brillándole en los ojos con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

—_... pero está todo en ti. Porque si no podemos proteger a la Tierra, ten por seguro que la vengaremos._

Al final lograron proteger su planeta. No es demasiado tonto para creer que la parte de vengarla ya ha sido quitada de la ecuación.

Sólo hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza en el horizonte, si persevera y puede sobrevivir a esto, eventualmente, algún día, Tony quizás se aburra de él. Y luego… quien sabe. No es una buena perspectiva pero es su mejor carta, la única. Si es paciente y lo soporta, su situación quizás se vea mejorada de algún modo. Quizás pueda ser capaz de encontrar una salida, aunque lo duda. Pero como es la única esperanza que tiene, se aferra a ella tercamente, negándose a dejarla ir. Gastar el resto de su vida así es demasiado descorazonador para considerarlo, incluso si sabe es que la alternativa más probable.

Justo ahora, no tiene otra opción más que someterse pero la esperanza de que, eventualmente, se produzca algún cambio o encuentre un escape es lo que lo mantiene adelante y le permite aceptar todas estas indignantes situaciones que se apilan sobre de él junto con la opción de algo mucho peor asechando en el horizonte.

Al menos era alimentado propiamente, aunque esa era la única cosa positiva en su actual situación, aparte del hecho de que aún está vivo, no obstante, no está seguro por cuánto tiempo va a seguir contando con eso como algo a su favor.

Mira sus manos, sus nudillos blancos por la tensión. La grasa negra que se la ha pasado embarrando en los zapatos esta manchando sus manos totalmente, transformando sus uñas en pequeñas medias lunas oscuras. Bajo circunstancias normales no le hubiera importado mucho el ensuciarse las manos, pero con esta situación, sólo le agrega más a su degradación.

Se escucha el golpe de una puerta desde algún punto del pasillo a su derecha, y momentos después, Tony Stark entra caminando. Juzgando por la toalla que cuelga de sus hombros y el cabello aún húmedo y pies descalzos, el hombre acaba de salir de la ducha. Loki casi puede sentir la humedad radiando de su piel, y no puede evitar sentir algo de irritación, él está todo mugroso y sucio en comparación con este hombre, eso sólo le agrega a su imagen de pobre esclavo.

Tony se detiene de repente a unas cuantas yardas de donde Loki está sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas y rodeado de un océano de zapatos, casi como si se sorprendiera de verlo ahí.

Y Loki sabe que estaría mejor concentrándose en la tarea que tienen en sus manos, pretender que Tony no está ahí y solo seguir embarrando la grasa negra y apestosa sobre el zapato en su mano, pero como Tony está parado frente a él no puede evitar mirarlo.

Él nunca había visto algo como eso antes, el objeto extraño implantado en el centro del pecho de Tony. Es una luz blanca azulada que brilla suavemente, en un halo casi fantasmal. El color sin nombre es algo que no ha visto antes, ni en el cielo o el océano o el hielo invernal, pero es hermoso de cualquier forma. Y lo puede sentir pulsando gentilmente, creando pequeñas vibraciones de ondas ondulantes en el aire que le rodea, no muy distinto a estar en la cercanía de algún otro usuario de magia haciendo un hechizo.

Pero no es magia, lo sabe. Es un invento humano, el hijo mortal de la tecnología y la ciencia, creado por algún midgardiano, quizás por el mismo Tony.

Su mirada fija no pasa desapercibida. —Oh, ¿está cosa en mi pecho? —Tony dice desinteresado, aparentemente acostumbrado a las miradas curiosas—. Es un reactor Ark y un pequeño recuerdo de cuando casi me vuelan en pedasitos en Afganistán —una pequeña pausa mientras golpea con su uña la superficie brillante—. Y también es lo que causó tu lamentable _problema de rendimiento_ aquella vez, por cierto —Loki casi podía oír la sonrisa debajo, y el recordatorio de su fracaso duele.

—Ya veo —contesta sin emociones, para nada feliz de que le sea recordado ese miserable día. No está muy seguro de que es lo que está haciendo el reactor Ark en el pecho de Tony pero decide que sería poco inteligente indagar más.

Tony le mira por unos momentos, luego arrastra una silla, la gira para poder sentarse al revés, sus brazos descansando sobre el respaldo. —No me pongas atención — le dice a Loki con otra de esas sonrisas seguras—. Pasa que disfruto de observar a otra gente trabajar, así que continúa con lo tuyo —le agita los dedos, indicándole que continúe.

Por supuesto. No hay diversión humillando a tu enemigo caído si no estás ahí para verlo, ¿cierto?

Rabiando silencioso, Loki aprieta los dientes para evitar que su lengua suelte algunas verdades malamente elegidas ante el hombre descansando cómodamente sobre el respaldo de su silla como si estuviera por ver un show con animales entrenados haciendo pequeños trucos para la diversión de los espectadores. Quizás si sigue ignorándolo, se cansará y se irá a jugar con sus inventos y su tecnología midgardiana.

Así que talla el zapato contra el pedazo de piel negra en su mano, embarrando la olorosa sustancia por toda la superficie del calzado horrible y al parecer, tratando de pretender que Tony no está ahí.

Tony se queda callado por unos piadosos minutos pero rápidamente se nota que es demasiado para él y comienza otra insana ola de tonterías.

—De hecho, Cuernitos, es lindo verte hacer algo de trabajo honesto por una vez, sabes, en lugar de tratar de dominar el mundo —mira a los zapatos en el suelo y luego se inclina para levantar uno, estudiándolo con fingido interés—. No eres tan malo, tampoco, para un alien no acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero claramente tienes talento, así que quizás deba de empezar un negocio a pequeña escala de lustrado de zapatos aquí y rentar tus servicios a los buenos ciudadanos de Nueva York, ¿qué tal eso? —deja caer el zapato al suelo y se acaricia la barba con una mano, como si estuviera en completa concentración sobre temas filosóficos.

Luego truena los dedos y apunta a Loki. —¡Lo tengo – Stark's Shiny Shoes! —sonríe de nuevo—. ¿Te gusta el nombre? Es medio elegante con las tres letras iniciales iguales, es algo como psicológico que le atrae a la gente, sabes.

Inconscientemente la mano de Loki aprieta el zapato en su mano, arrugando la piel negra hasta que cruje en protesta ante el poco gentil agarre.

—Hey —Tony salta, quitándole el zapato de la mano—. No arruines mis cosas – estas hermosuras me costaron más de cuatrocientos dólares.

El sistema monetario de Midgard significa nada para Loki, pero imagina que el calzado es caro y de mucha calidad como casi todo lo demás en posesión del hombre. Pero si los zapatos son así de superiores deberían de soportar un poco de maltrato. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de la calidad Midgardiana?

Loki puede sentir un músculo en su cara temblar de irritación, estirando sus labios para gruñir. Si Tony quiere decirle como hacer las cosas, entonces debería hacerlas él mejor, y realmente está impaciente por decirle eso al hombre.

Siempre observador Tony nota el pequeño gesto de molestia. —Me escuchaste, princesa. No arruines mis cosas —mueve el zapato para puntuar las últimas cuatro palabras finales hasta apuntar con el artículo a Loki al terminar. —¿Entendido?

Loki lo mira de mala manera, tan gélido como se lo permite. —Lo entiendo —dice, haciendo una mueca de dolor ligeramente ante la animosidad mal oculta que puede escuchar en su propia voz.

Tony se endereza en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el débil brillo en su pecho, obviamente lo escuchó también. —Mi casa, mis reglas, compañero. Aunque si lo prefieres, estoy seguro que podemos arreglar un transporte de regreso a Asgard si seguir unas simples reglas es demasiado para ti —ojos cafés se enterraron en los suyos—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

La amenaza hace que una hebra de miedo helado se remueva en él, y baja la mirada sacudiendo su cabeza. No, no quiere eso, sabiendo que tipo de justicia le espera allá. Incluso Tony debe de darse cuenta de eso, aunque el hombre obviamente se regocija en la oportunidad de forzarle a una decisión (como si tuviera una) humillándolo al hacer que admita abiertamente su preferencia de vivir bajo el yugo de Tony en lugar de regresar a Asgard para una larga, muy larga ejecución.

Y una vez más, se encuentra a si mismo preguntándose cuánto podrá seguir manteniendo el odio burbujeante bajo control, cuánto más puede aguantar antes de que la caja explote y haga algo de lo que sinceramente se arrepentirá por el resto de su miserable existencia.

* * *

**_Maiden_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPIULO 10**

Hay una cosa que Tony no puede evitar preguntarse cuando se pone a buscar dentro de sus armarios, y esa es por qué no se ha molestado en tirar todas las viejas cosas de ahí que nunca usa.

Debajo de una pila de playeras blancas, encuentra una horrible camisa Hawaiana que ni siquiera recuerda haber comprado y que nunca se ha puesto, con certeza. Luego también está esa vieja chaqueta con una rasgada en el brazo que tanto le gusta que no tiene el corazón para deshacerse de ella. Y la sudadera que nunca le quedo, pero que aún así luce muy genial. Pants deportivos enormes ya desgastados de tanto uso. Playeras negras con logos de varias bandas a las cuales ya no escucha.

Quizás algún día limpie sus armarios, pero no será hoy.

Finalmente, se decide por un par de deportivos bastante largos y una playera que es demasiado grande para él, junto con algo de ropa interior.

_Esto tendrá que servir._

Satisfecho con lo que encontró, cierra la puerta del closet y se dirige a la sala, las ropas sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Jarvis —llama—has que Loki mueva su trasero para acá.

No sabe dónde está el dios lamentándose, y no es como si le importara lo suficiente como para tenerlo rastreado. No importa. Jarvis lo vigila constantemente, asegurándose de que no cause problemas. Sorprendentemente, lo que se le ha reportado hasta el momento no incluye al dios haciendo algo cuestionable.

—Como ordene, señor —le llega la respuesta obediente de su creación IA. Jarvis, siempre tan confiable, a diferencia de ciertos otros habitantes de la torre en los que puede pensar.

Un par de minutos pasan, y entonces se escucha el suave arrastrar de pies contra la alfombra cuando Loki entra en la habitación. Se detiene a unos pasos ante Tony, su completa postura mostrando que no está para nada feliz de que le hayan llamado.

_Como si el tipo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que sentarse todo el día hurgándose el ombligo y lamentando como su intento de dominación mundial falló._

Sacude su mano en dirección al montón de ropas que dejó sobre un reposabrazos de una de las chillas horriblemente voluminosas que ni siquiera sabe porque las compró en primer lugar.

—Escogí algo de ropas nuevas para ti, Bambi. Porque francamente, estás comenzando a oler.

La expresión en el rostro del dios es una mezcla entre incredulidad y enojo, pero rápidamente la elimina y se ajusta a una expresión más neutral, aunque Tony está seguro de que aun puede notar un musculo temblando en algún lugar cerca de la ceja izquierda de Loki. Esta dispuesto a apostar cien dólares y una botella de su más fino scotch a que nadie antes le había dicho al dios que olía. No que sea muy notable aún, sólo el ocasional olor a piel de animal sucia y sudor cuando está en la presencia inmediata de Loki, pero algunos días más en esas ropas y ese ligero hedor eventualmente se convertirán en una peste. Mejor hacer algo antes de que llegue a ese punto.

Pretende no notar la rabia silenciosa. —Supongo que podemos simplemente meter las cosas en la lavadora, pero con toda la piel no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea Así que pensé mejor en buscarte algo más que vestir, algo que luzca más, bueno, midgardiano.

Loki está mirando sospechosamente las ropas puestas sobre a silla. Tony está seguro de que la perspectiva de usar ropa humana no le es agradable en lo más mínimo.

—No estés tan molesto —Tony toma las ropas, moviéndolas entre manos como si estuviera revisando la calidad de los bienes—. Sólo use estas un par de veces, así que son _casi_ nuevas. Incluso han sido lavadas desde la última vez, aunque supongo que si entierras tu nariz en ellas e inhalas profundamente aún podrás oler la colonia que solía usar en aquel entonces. Scarlet Blue, se llamaba, aunque creo que ya no la venden.

Observa como la expresión de Loki se oscurece un par de sombras más. Claramente, la idea de ser forzado a vestir ropas usadas no le sienta nada bien a él, un antiguo príncipe de Asgard. Especialmente no las de Tony, su enemigo.

Oh bueno. Al menos fue lo suficientemente lindo para no elegir esa horrible camisa Hawaiana, o la playera con las palabras "Dios del Sexo" impresas en el pecho. Aunque eso definitivamente _es_ una imagen mental muy divertida.

Loki aún no ha hecho ningún movimiento para aceptar la ropa que Tony le está dando, así que éste último mueve su mano impacientemente. —Vamos. Toma esto y cámbiate.

Por supuesto que él no se refería a que Loki realmente se cambiara _justo ahí_, no en el exacto lugar donde estaba parado en la sala de Tony. Cuando dijo "toma esto y cámbiate" lo que realmente quiso decir fue "toma esto y ve a tu habitación y cámbiate". Es el tipo de cosas que se sobreentiende, tan obvio que sólo un idiota necesitaría que se lo deletrearan.

Eso, y los dioses de las travesuras, aparentemente.

Porque con uno, no, dos rápidos movimientos, Loki se quita su ropa –desabrochando un par de correas, sacándose los pantalones y jalando la camisa por encima de su cabeza, sólo para dejar caer todo en un arrugado montón en el suelo. Así de simple, el dios se desviste como si no tuviera una audiencia consistente un Tony Stark atónito, parado allí embobado y boquiabierto como un idiota.

_Okey, claramente el ser educado en Asgard viene con opiniones muy diferentes en cuanto a modestia adecuada._

No que Tony sea del tipo modesto, y no es como si no hubiera tenido su buena partida de hombres y mujeres desnudos en su día pero el hecho de que es Loki, el hecho de que es tan inesperado, el hecho de que es en su propia sala y están parados a sólo unos pasos de distancia de cada uno lo que hace que un ligero rubor trepe por las mejillas de Tony.

Y por supuesto, no puede evitar mirar al dios en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Y como movidos por su propia voluntad, sus ojos lentamente recorrieron el cuerpo de Loki – el delgado pecho, los brazos esculpidos, el vientre plano, y bajando a…

_Bien, estaré condenado._

Así que no sólo Loki es un dios, claramente fue dotado como uno también.

Y Tony siente un ligero y familiar movimiento en su entrepierna mientras sus ojos siguen observando el cuerpo frente a él. Loki está un poco más delgado de lo esperado, como si no hubiera sido alimentado propiamente en un largo tiempo (lo cual, Tony supone, fue antes de su llegada a la torre), pero su cuerpo aún está bien formado con esos músculos delgados abultando la piel pálida y tensa. Como un modelo de moda, algo y guapo, salido directamente de esas tontas revistas que los tipos de mujeres más ávidas les gustan leer. Una rebelde, y muy inapropiada, parte de Tony se pregunta que se sentirá recorrer sus dedos por ese pecho…

…y luego se da cuenta de que está parado ahí como un imbécil sosteniendo las ropas de Loki mientras el dios le mira de manera extraña, sosteniendo su mano en petición por la ropa que ha sido ordenado que use pero por alguna razón sigue apretada en la mano de Tony.

—Oh —es todo lo que Tony logra cuando casi le avienta la ropa a Loki quien la toma sin ofrecer alguna palabra en respuesta. Algo por lo cual Tony está agradecido inmensamente.

El dios se viste casi tan rápido como se desvistió, y Tony aun le mira incómodo, no muy seguro de que más hacer consigo mismo sin embargo, el movimiento en su zona sur de hace un momento afortunadamente ha desaparecido. Se da cuenta que aún existen los restos negros y verdes de viejos golpes sobre el cuerpo de Loki, y recorre las cicatrices apenas curadas. Demasiado frescas para ser recuerdos de la batalla en Manhattan y el subsecuente encuentro con Hulk – no, obviamente alguien los había puesto ahí después de eso. El concepto hace que Tony se sienta inquieto. Piensa en Erik y su pequeño grupo de Einherjers, se pregunta cómo son realmente los calabozos de Asgard.

Pareciera que la brutalidad de la guardia de la prisión no es un caso puramente Midgardiano. Se pregunta si es oficialmente sancionado en Asgard, o algo que es hecho "por un ladito" y bajo el radar de lo que sea que cuente como autoridades allá. Aunque realmente preferiría no pensar en eso del todo.

Y luego, Loki finalmente esta vestido de nuevo, parado ante Tony en sus pantalones grises y una playera negra ligeramente deslavada con el nombre de AC/DC impresa en la parte frontal. Es curioso como un simple cambio de ropa pueda cambiar tan drásticamente la apariencia de alguien de tal forma. Loki luce casi normal, casi humano, en lugar de un demente, narcisista y megalomaniaco que una vez trato de conquistar el planeta.

Los sentimientos de hace un momento, Tony rápidamente los mete en el más profundo hueco de su traicionero cerebro.

* * *

El ser forzado a cambiar su ropa Asgardiana por un atuendo midgardiano no lo ha puesto de buen humor precisamente, y decir que no estaba del todo alegre para empezar, era quedarse corto.

Loki recorre con sus dedos la tela gris sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando meditativo sobre la ciudad bulliciosa de allá abajo. Al menos asume que esta bulliciosa, desde ahí arriba no puede ver mucho de lo que está sucediendo a nivel del piso allá abajo, en realidad, aunque la vista del horizonte es espectacular.

Al principio, creyó que era la poco atractiva idea de usar la vieja ropa usada de Tony Stark lo que le molestaba, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había más ahí que sólo eso. Sus propias ropas, llanas y simples como eran, eran todo lo que le quedaba de Asgard, de su vieja vida. La última cosa que lo conectaba con casa de la cual había sido exiliado ahora (las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas, bloqueando su magia, no contaban realmente).

Pero bueno, es sólo una pequeña herida, una tontería a lo mucho. Dada su posición actual, debería de ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pero sirve para reiterar el hecho de que para toda intención y propósito, es poco más que un simple mortal, usando ropa humana ordinaria. No, se corrige a si mismo, incluso menos, incluso más bajo que un simple moral. Él es un _esclavo_.

Al menos la tela es suave y su ropa cómoda aunque sea es un pequeño alivio. Lo que la palabra AC/DC sobre la playera signifique no tiene ni idea, pero sospecha que es una de esas cosas midgardianas peculiares que no tiene equivalente en su mundo

Como Cheerios.

Recarga su cabeza contra la pared blanca, sintiendo el fresco de la ventana en su mejilla. Aún hay otra idea que sigue molestándolo, un sentimiento nada placentero que no lo deja en paz, a pesar de que estado tratando de no pensar mucho en ello.

Pero aún ahora, horas después, recuerda la manera en que los ojos de Tony estaban clavados en él mientras se quitaba la ropa, no abandonando su cuerpo ni por un segundo. Para Loki, el haber creció en Asgard donde la desnudez es considerada algo natural, desvestirse no es algo que deba causar que alguien se le quede mirando bajo circunstancias normales.

Se remueve ligeramente, tratando de encontrar un posición más cómoda en el pequeño alfeizar, pero el filo de la pared está comenzando a enterrarse manera incómoda en su hombro y no importa cuánto se reacomode, aún no logra terminar mejor que antes.

Pero a lo mejor, se dice a si mismo, Tony estaba probablemente mirando de manera aprobatoria sus moretones. Eso tiene sentido; con todo lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué Tony no estaría admirando la evidencia del trato duro que Loki ha sufrido a manos de los guardias de la prisión?

Al menos eso es lo que espera que Tony estuviera haciendo. Porque la otra alternativa es demasiado perturbadora para considerarla.

* * *

**_Maiden_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

La siguiente vez que se topa con Loki es en la biblioteca. El dios está sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de piel café, la nariz hundida en un libro, un pie doblado bajo de él. Parece estar completamente inmerso en la cosa esa, la cual parece pesar al menos un par de libras. Es más como un ladrillo que un libro real.

Tony no baja ahí muy seguido. Los libros llenando los estantes son bastante viejos, muchos de ellos clásicos que todos claman haber leído pero que nadie realmente lo ha hecho (incluyendo Tony), dado que sus preferencias personales incluyen los más recientes desarrollos en ciencia y tecnología. La idea de perderse dentro de _Macbeth_ o _Ulysses_ hasta que sus ojos estén sangrando nunca le ha llamado la atención.

Se recarga sobre el lindel de la puerta, observando la pequeña escena frente a él. Loki está demasiado metido en lo que sea que este leyendo para notar que tiene audiencia, dándole vuelta a una hoja de vez en cuando. No parece ser una de las _Eddas_ esta vez, pero Tony no puede evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué estará leyendo un dios de las travesuras? Especialmente uno tan arrogante como Loki quien probablemente piensa que cualquier cosa escrita por enclenques humanos no merece su atención.

Quizás sólo deba dejar a Loki a sus propios asuntos y continuar hacia donde se dirigía – su reproductor DVD y el sillón donde planeaba dejarse caer a mirar una película.

Pero, como era usual, la curiosidad le gana y en lugar de dar la vuelta para irse, se despega del marco y entra sin prisas en la habitación, como si tuviera un asunto planeado allí y que no tomó un pequeño desvío porque Loki estaba ahí.

Se sienta en el sillón enfrente del que Loki está ocupando, dando un espectáculo para estirar sus extremidades y bosteando contento antes de acomodarse en una posición cómoda. La piel café cruje mientras ajusta su cuerpo, como si protestara ante esta molesta intromisión.

Loki no levanta la mirada pero Tony puede decir que el dios ha dejado de leer.

—Ya veo que has encontrado algo de interés en mi humilde biblioteca. Dime, ¿qué título de libro humano ha logrado atrapar la atención de un dios esta vez? —la pregunta sale más burlona y condescendiente de lo que era su intención, pero como sea—. ¿101 Maneras de Dominar a la Raza Humana? ¿Cómo Convertirse en un Gobernante de la Tierra en Diez Rápidos Pasos?

Loki se tensa, pero la mirada que dirige a Tony esta en blanco. —Crimen y Castigo —responde sencillamente, doblando la cubierta del libro para que el título sea visible.

_¿Crimen y Castigo, eh?_ No un libro que hubiera estado en la lista de lectura de Tony. Es uno de esos pesados clásicos rusos, pero eso es todo lo que sabe. Aunque cree que tiene que ver con un asesinato, y Siberia y los Gulags. O quizás ese era otro libro que tampoco había leído.

—¿Tema fascinante, eh? —no puede evitar comentar—. Supongo que nuestro sistema de justicia humano difiere bastante de la manera en que la justicia es expedida en Asgard ¿verdad?

—Lo es —Loki acepta, no parece que tenga alguna inclinación para discutir el tema más a fondo.

Tony no sufre de las mismas obsesiones. —Tengo que darles crédito a ustedes, realmente tienen maneras muy creativas de administrar la justicia, aunque en algunos caso un poco… extraño —tamborilea su dedo contra su barbilla como si contemplara algo antes de seguir—. Entonces ¿qué tan seguido es sentenciada la gente con esclavitud en Asgard? ¿Cómo, no lo sé, por tratar de destronar al Padre de todo y ese tipo de cosas?

—Se ha sabido que sucede.

—Uh-huh. Pero apuesto a que tú eres el primero que ha sido sentenciado a ser el esclavo de un mortal _midgardiano_.

—No estoy familiarizado con algún otro tipo de caso —es la tensa respuesta.

—Entonces eres un pionero, Cuernitos, descubriendo nuevo terreno y todo. Pero está bien, todos tiene que aparecer en el libro de historia por _algo_.

El comentario no provoca una respuesta, así que decide continuar de nuevo. No es que realmente este seguro de a donde está llevando esto, pero es realmente difícil dejar pasar la oportunidad de mirar a Loki retorcerse en su asiento, como un conejito atrapado incapaz de escapar. O una víbora sería una comparación apropiada, una que Tony está provocando con un palito sólo por pura diversión.

No es que Tony haya proclamado ser un ganador gentil, y algunas veces sólo tiene que restregarlo un poco. Especialmente si el perdedor es Loki.

—Viendo como la esclavitud institucionalizada ha sido prohibida en las partes civilizadas del mundo ya hace tiempo, estoy algo curioso de cómo este negocio de la esclavitud funciona en la práctica. ¿Qué se espera que los esclavos hagan, en verdad? Porque francamente, no puedo pensar en muchos usos para ti —Tony dice, su comentario hace que Loki se encoja un poco.

La mirada que lo Loki le da es de sospechosa, como si tratara de encontrar algún motivo oculto en las preguntas de Tony. —Ellos hacen lo que sus amos decidan que harán —finalmente dice cauteloso.

—¿Y eso usualmente que conlleva en Asgard?

—Cualquier trabajo que se necesite hacer en una casa normal. Tareas de cocina, cuidar el ganado, limpiar, servir en la mesa, preparar las cenas, y… otras cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Loki se reacomoda en su asiento. —Servir como esclavos de cama.

_¿Esclavos de cama? ¿Cómo…?_ Ahora es Tony quien se remueve en su asiento. Sinceramente se arrepiente de haber preguntado. Rápidamente, busca algo más que decir que mueva la conversación por otro camino. Lo que sea.

_Estabas por ir a ver un DVD antes de terminar de alguna manera aquí_ su cerebro le suministra.

_Sí, eso funcionar_á.

—En serio, ese libro parece totalmente tedioso. ¿Por qué no te muestro un tipo de entretenimiento cultural más interesante que este planeta tiene para ofrecer? ¿Alguna vez viste una película, Rodolfo?

* * *

No, Loki nunca había visto una película antes en su larga vida, y francamente no tiene ningún deseo de ser expuesto a tal entretenimiento humano soso.

Le hubiera gustado negarse a la propuesta de Tony, pero su radar de peligro y propio instinto de preservación le dicen que su mejor opción es aceptar. Sugerencias hechas a un esclavo usualmente no son más nada que ordenes veladas, después de todo. Y un Tony complacido es mejor que uno molesto, especialmente si Loki es el responsable de la parte del disgusto. Así que sigue a Tony hacia la sala sin quejarse, tres pasos detrás.

La pantalla colgando de la pared más lejana es grande, cubriendo una parte sustancial de ella. Tony asiente en su dirección y dice orgullosamente algo que contiene las palabras _nuevo completamente _ y _pulgadas _y_ dólares_ pero no significa mucho para Loki. Para lo que le importa, es una pantalla plana en una pared, así que sólo escucha con una oreja el parloteo de Tony.

Habiendo terminado su pequeño monologo, Tony se sienta en el suelo y comienza a revisar pilas de cosas planas que parecen cajas, murmurándose a si mismo lo que suena como comentarios desaprobatorios para cada caja en su mano que termina en el suelo de nuevo. Loki se queda parado, mirándolo desde una distancia segura. Supone que las cajas con las imágenes en ellas son películas, aunque Tony parece tener un momento muy difícil decidiendo.

Después de unos minutos en ello, Tony levanta la mirada.

—Siéntate ¿sí? Como que me distrae el que estés ahí paradote como un asta mal colocada.

Hay un sillón detrás de él, pero no es tan grande y probablemente no era para más de cuatro personas sentadas apretujadas. Se lo piensa por unos segundos, no está seguro de que se espera de él. En Asgard, los esclavos nunca se sientan al mismo nivel que sus amos, o que la gente libre. Si no hay bancas o sillas más bajas alrededor, los esclavos se hincarán en el suelo, cualquier otra cosa estaría por encima de su posición. Verdad, Tony lo hace sentarse en la mesa, igual que él, durante las comidas, pero es imposible incluso para un esclavo comer de una mesa mientras está sentado en el piso. Un sillón parece diferente. Mira el mueble, pero a falta de otra directriz, se sienta en el suelo en su lugar.

Aparte, entre mas distancia mantenga entre él y Tony mejor. Por varias razones.

—¿El sillón no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Está bien, parece que eligió la alternativa equivocada.

—El suelo está bien —dice, pero la mirada reprobatoria en el rostro de Tony no es muy difícil de interpretar, así que retrocede de espaldas y sube su trasero al sillón, obedeciendo la orden silenciosa.

El sillón es realmente cómodo.

Satisfecho aparentemente, Tony devuelve su atención a su previa actividad. —¿Así que qué tipo de películas prefieres, Bambi? Horror, acción, drama… —revuelva algunas de las cajas con sus manos, mirando cada una de manera crítica antes de dejarla de nuevo y colocarla junto a sus compañeras rechazadas—. No, espera ¡ya sé! —señala con un dedo a Loki—. Eres del tipo de la comedia romántica, ¿cierto?

No sabe si se supone que deba de dignarse a responder esa pregunta, así que sólo dice que no tiene una preferencia en particular. No es como si Tony no pudiera elegir lo que quisiera, a pesar de lo que dijera Loki

—No me estas ayudando aquí, Cuernitos —Tony le reprende, obviamente hubiera preferido otra respuesta.

Loki no dice algo, sólo frunce el ceño ligeramente ante uno de esos insultos tontos. Francamente se está cansando de ellos, aunque va más allá de la simple irritación. Tony ya ha tomado la libertad de Loki, seguido de sus ropas que eran su última conexión con Asgard, y encima de eso, el hombre ni siquiera le iba a conceder el uso de su nombre verdadero. Como si ni siquiera fuera merecedor de tan simple reconocimiento ya, como si Tony hubiera hecho su mejor esfuerzo para quitarle todo, incluido su propio nombre. Lo cual es todo lo que le queda, excepto su vida, la cual realmente no cuenta dado que técnicamente le pertenece a Tony ahora.

El hombre es más perceptivo de lo que Loki creía.

—¿No te gusta cuando te digo "cuernitos", Bambi? —Tony pone su mano sobre su corazón, pretendiendo lucir insultado—. Y yo que me esforcé tanto en pensarlos sólo para ti —sacude su cabeza con tristeza mientras chasquea con los labios.

La usual burla. Loki se dice a si mismo que no va a dejar que le moleste. Quizás es un juego que Tony tiene, tratando de provocar a Loki para que se enoje y luego castigar a su esclavo por actuar fuera de lugar.

Y Tony claramente esta en ello, cuando otra de sus sonrisas enormes se apodera de los labios del hombre.

—Pero si no te gusta, estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar otra cosa. Te llamaré por tu nombre – Larry o Lenny o como sea que sea, ya me olvidé – si tú te diriges a mí como "amo" —la mirada que le da a Loki es engreída—. ¿Qué tal?

Loki hace una mueca de dolor internamente. Seguro, si Tony se lo ordena no tendrá otra opción, pero el dirigirse a un mortal por tal título es demasiado humillante para un dios. Si bien, para ser honestos, está sorprendido de que Tony no hubiera insistido en eso ya – es la manera en que un esclavo en Asgard se dirigiría a su dueño, después de todo. Aun así su boca se siente como si estuviera llena de cenizas de tan sólo pensar en decir tan respetuosa palabra a Tony.

Tony observa a Loki por un rato, y luego se encoge de hombros y se gira. —Bueno, supongo que no es un trato, Cuernitos.

El hombre continúa revisando la pila en silencio, mientras Loki le mira aburrido. Luego, de repente Tony levanta la mano triunfante, mostrando su elección

—Aquí vamos - ¡la película perfecta para esta noche! —le muestra la caja a Loki para que pueda leer el título.

_Reindeer Games (Operación Reno)_.

Su expresión en su rostro debe de ser muy divertida dado que Tony está riendo mientras pone el disco en el reproductor, luego se deja caer en el sillón junto a Loki.

La película es tan estúpida e insípida como lo esperaba.

Aún así, es definitivamente mejor que la alternativa de ser torturado hasta la muerte en los calabozos en Asgard.

* * *

**(N/T)**Aclarando el detalle de la película Reindeer Games. Tony en la película de Los Vengadores, versión inglés, se dirige a Loki como Reindeer Games, en español lo hace como Cuernitos, así que realmente no tiene mucha relación en la traducción, pero en la versión en ingles de esta historia es simplemente otro juego de palabras de Tony.

**_Maiden_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Algunas veces las fiestas son divertidas e interesantes. Pero esta no lo es, así que Tony se retira temprano, un Martini en su mano mientras baja por la escalera, sus piernas _casi_ estables.

Traga el resto de su bebida antes de girar el pomo de la hermosa puerta tallada, dejando el vaso vacio en una mesita de café que pasa en su camino al mismo tiempo que hace un mohín. _Ni siquiera las bebidas en esta maldita fiesta son medio decentes._

Cuando sale al aire fresco, el jardín está lleno de invitados platicando y riendo cortésmente de bromas nada divertidas. Y aunque su cabeza está girando un poco –a pesar de lo diluidas que las bebidas que servían estaban– reconoce fácilmente las voces aduladoras de siempre de los escaladores sociales tratando de moverse hacia arriba, los halagos de aquellos buscando compañía esta noche, y los fanfarrones soltando historias medio ciertas tratando de impresionar a sus compañeros de conversación.

Una parte de él se siente disgustado. O quizás sólo sea el alcohol barato.

Atraviesa la marea de vestidos de moda y el fuerte contraste de los trajes en negro y blanco, ya lo ha visto demasiadas veces antes. A veces no está seguro de por qué continúa viniendo a estos eventos. Así que si es un filántropo y genio y un héroe, incluso ellos no deberían de ser sometidos a tal superficialidad, ya sea en nombre de la caridad o no.

Ni siquiera está seguro de la noble causa por la cual se está llevando a cabo esta fiesta, y duda mucho que la mitad de la gente parada ahí chismeando y presumiendo bajo las brillantes linternas sepa. Así que se puede decir que esta con buena compañía. La cual está por dejar.

—¿Tan pronto a casa, Sr. Stark? —una voz seductora dice a su izquierda, las palabras seguidas por un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte. Se gira y observa a quien _cree _que es la anfitriona de la fiesta. La Srita. Carter, o Crane, o algo como eso.

Le sonríe a la mujer quien debe de andar en los cincuenta pero que le está mirando como si fuera una leona hambrienta y él un pedazo de deliciosa carne, fresca y lista para matarse. La mujer le sonríe de vuelta, pero todo el bótox metido en su cara hace que parezca como una máscara rígida.

—Me temo que si, Srita. Tengo importantes negocios que atender mañana temprano —miente, inclinándose para besarle la mano.

La mujer se ríe estúpidamente como una colegiala. —Quizás en otra ocasión entonces —le dice de modo esperanzado.

—Quizás —asiente. _Nunca_, su cerebro piensa.

Habiendo desenredado su brazo del agarre tipo garra de su codo, le hace la parada a un taxi, aliviado de poder finalmente salir de ese lugar que comenzaba a sentirse demasiado sofocante.

El camino de regreso a casa es silencioso. El hombre detrás del volante es de esos que no hablan, para ser un conductor de Nueva York, y simplemente hace algunos comentarios respecto al escenario cambiante, y luego dice algo sobre su gato que está enfermo y que necesita llevar al veterinario.

Tony solamente tararea algo para dar a entender que escucha, aliviado cuando el carro finalmente se detiene fuera de su casa.

Habiendo recibido su pago el conductor se retira con las llantas rechinando contra el concreto, quizás asustado de que su cliente vaya a cambiar de parecer y demande su vuelto del billete de cien dólares que le acaba de dar.

Un par de minutos después, sale del elevador y entra en su sala, Jarvis enciende las luces para él. Mirando hacia el gabinete del licor, se pregunta si debería de tomar algo de wiskey para él como consolación por las bebidas baratas que fue forzado a soportar durante la fiesta, pero luego decide que no. Está demasiado cansado y sus pies están doliendo como maniacos por estar parado toda la tarde en esos zapatos nuevos que eran perfectamente cómodos cuando se los probó en la tienda, pero ahora se siente como si se hubieran encogido dos tallas en esas horas.

Abandonando sus planes de tomar un trago, se hunde en el sillón y con un suspiro contento se saca los zapatos, satisfecho de finalmente deshacerse de esas monstruosidades aplasta-dedos. Haciendo muecas de dolor, pone su pie sobre su rodilla, masajeando gentilmente la planta adolorida. Una pena que Jarvis no diera masajes de pies, porque definitivamente podría tener uno ahora.

Ese pensamiento le hace detenerse. Puede que Jarvis esté sufriendo de una desafortunada falta de manos, pero hay alguien más quien puede asistir a Tony con esta pequeña tarea, ¿verdad?

Quizás sea el alcohol el que habla, pero sonríe para si mismo. ¿Por qué no? Si Loki va a vivir aquí a sus expensas, el tipo debería de ser útil y ganarse su lugar.

A parte, otra lección en humildad nunca a herido a alguien tan consentido como Loki.

Tampoco es como que el dios tenga algo mejor que hacer. Probablemente esta por ahí enfurruñado solamente en una esquina.

—Jarvis —llama—, envía a Loki aquí ¿podrías?

—En un segundo, Sr. Stark —es la respuesta.

Un par de minutos después, Loki entra caminando a la habitación. Su cabello está un poco desarreglado, y Tony se pregunta si el dios estaba durmiendo cuando Jarvis le habló.

Oh bueno. Loki puede dormir toda la noche si quiere, y la mañana también, una vez que Tony haya terminado con él.

El dios se ve cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días, Tony lo estudia un rato. Tieso y con una postura rígida, como un animal atrapado listo para atacar para protegerse a si mismo. La sospecha y desconfianza talladas en sus finas facciones. Y un aire de orgullo roto rodeándole. Y aún así, no se ve mal para un dios del caos y la destrucción.

—¿Deseaba verme? —Loki finalmente interrumpe las observaciones privadas de Tony, aparentemente incomodo con la silenciosa observación de Tony.

—Así es. Tengo una pequeña tarea para que realices esta noche.

La sospecha se profundiza en el rostro del dios. —¿Y en qué consiste esta tarea? —es la pregunta desconfiada.

Ton levanta un pie en dirección a Loki y mueve los dedos. —Verás, tuve la desgracia de pasar mi tarde parado en un par de zapatos muy pequeños en un evento de caridad que organizó una señorita a quien sólo le importaba la oportunidad de regodearse con la gente rica y poderosa de esta ciudad. La comida estaba horrible y las bebidas ni siquiera servían para mojar las plantas. Y encima de todo eso, ahora mis pies me están matando. Así que lo que me gustaría justo ahora, Cuernitos, es que me dieras un masaje en los pies.

La expresión en la cara de Loki es, por supuesto, invaluable. Tony puede ver como el dios está tratando con mucha fuerza para mantener su fachada neutral y semi-humilde, casi fallando por un momento cuando su labio superior se curva con desagrado, pero rápidamente se recupera y quita la mueca, aunque sus manos aún están cerradas en puños apretados.

—Un masaje de pies —repite secamente, como tratando de verificar si escuchó correctamente sin sonar como si estuviera cuestionando una orden.

—Eso es correcto. Me alegra que lo estés entendiendo tan rápido —Tony dice complacido, agitando sus pies de nuevo mientras su estomago se retuerce en anticipación._ Le sirve bien al bastardo por aventarme por la ventana. Un masaje en los pies es un pequeño precio a pagar por eso_.

Segundos pasan, durante los cuales Tony apuesta a que Loki está pasando por un debate interno muy serio, pero eventualmente supera la resistencia. Sin decir otra palabra, el dios se inca en el suelo frente al sillón, tomando el pie izquierdo de Tony con sus manos de dedos largos y deja que el talón descanse contra su muslo mientras le quita el calcetín.

Y Tony tiene que admitirlo, cuando el dios se pone a trabajar, Loki es _bueno_. Lo cual es bastante sorprendente, porque los idiotas arrogantes como Loki no son del tipo de hombre que pasarían su tiempo dando masajes a pies usualmente. Pero los dedos del dios se mueven eficientemente sobre las plantas de sus pies, los pulgares presionando los puntos adoloridos y Tony deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción de sus labios.

—Maldición, eres bueno en esto, Rodolfo —admite—. Si hubiera sabido que eras así de hábil antes, te hubiera puesto a hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

Loki no ofrece una respuesta, simplemente continua masajeando los pies de Tony, su cabeza agachada y su rostro oculto por oscuros mechones de cabello. Obviamente, no está disfrutando de esto en absoluto.

Aunque Tony sí. Las manos de Loki son fuertes pero suaves, casi sensuales en su toque, y la cabeza de Tony cae hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sillón, disfrutando la sensación de las palmas aliviando el dolor. Está cansado e incluso, aunque las bebidas eran patéticamente débiles, aun existe esta niebla inducida por el alcohol en su cerebro. Dejando que sus parpados se cierren, se deja llevar por las sensaciones placenteras, realmente relajado por primera vez en el día.

No le toma mucho tiempo antes de que se encuentre entrando y saliendo de su subconsciente, la presión ocasional contra ciertos puntos adoloridos mantiene su cabeza al filo de la claridad de vez en cuando, pero rápidamente vuelve a dormitar de nuevo, su cabeza llena de imágenes descuidadas que mezclan la fantasía y las memorias con la realidad. Las manos que se mueven por su piel son suaves, casi como la caricia de un amante, y las imágenes somnolientas en su cabeza se mezclan con otras de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes en un remolino de confusión. Debajo de él, el sillón parece flotar alejándose, dejando sólo la sensación de manos presionando su piel. Y se sienta tan _bien_.

De repente se despierta de su pequeña ensoñación con un sobresalto, despertado por un golpe de dolor no completamente desagradable cuando un pulgar presiona un punto dolorido.

Y es ahí cuando lo nota.

Él está luciendo una erección, y no es una a medio camino tampoco. No, está completamente anunciada, muy dura y luchando contra la parte frontal de su pantalón como un animal enjaulado demandando que le dejen salir.

_Oh, joder_.

Sus ojos se agrandan. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? Su primera reacción por instinto es mirar al dios arrodillado a sus pies, pero afortunadamente, Loki aun está en la misma posición con su cabeza inclinada y parece no haber notado algo fuera de lo ordinario. Bueno, gracias Dios por estas pequeñas bendiciones.

Haciendo muecas, mira a su alrededor en busca de una almohada, una manta, por _algo_ que esconda su predicamento. Pero no hay nada a una distancia alcanzable, y sus pantalones son demasiado ajustados y su camisa muy corta para esconder su obvia excitación.

Por un momento entra en pánico. ¿Y si Loki decide levantar su cabeza en ese momento, levantar sus ojos del piso en realidad? No hay manera en que no note el estado actual de Tony – excitado como un perro de caza esclavizado, y todo por un masaje de pies por el mismo dios de las travesuras.

Tony no es de los que se sonrojan fácilmente, pero justo ahora puede sentir sus mejillas ardiendo como el desierto del Sahara. Sólo hay una manera de salir de esta –huyendo de la escena como un criminal huyendo de un asesinato a sangre fría.

Parándose abruptamente, empuja a Loki a un lado, casi tropezándose con la figura encogida en su entusiasmo de darle la espalda al dios tan rápido como sea posible. —Creo – uh – ese es mi teléfono sonando —logra decir antes de marcharse de la habitación con pasos rápidos, dejando a un Loki aun arrodillado tras de él, aún en el suelo.

Y Tony decide que _realmente_ necesita tener una seria plática sobre ciertas cosas con la parte más preciosa de su cuerpo.

* * *

**_Maiden_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Pocos placeres son mejores en la vida que dormir de más sin ser molestado por el sonido de su reloj alarma o Jarvis haciendo importantes anuncios demasiado temprano en la mañana. Entierra su brazo bajo su almohada, aplastándola contra su cara, no queriendo despertarse realmente. Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño e incluso. aunque las desorganizadas imágenes se desvanecieron demasiado rápido par que pudiera recodar algo, la sensación placentera permanecía.

Se gira sobre su espalda, bostezando y estirando sus miembros entumidos que crujen ante el movimiento repentino. Su somnolienta mente nota que sería una mucho más placentera mañana si sus pies no estuvieran atípicamente adoloridos. Ese tonto dolor punzante es algo sin lo que sería más feliz.

_Pero realmente _podría_ serlo con un masaje…_

Y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior se abalanzan contra él, como una enorme ola bañando a un turista descuidado tirado estúpidamente demasiado cerca de la costa. Ya _tuvo_ su masaje de pies ayer por la tarde por parte del dios melancólico viviendo en su torre, y terminó luciendo una erección lo suficientemente grande para avergonzar a un caballo.

Talla su cara con una mano, como si de alguna manera ayudara a quitarse esa extraña imagen de la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? Loki es un megalómano loco que lo tiró por la ventana, por no decir algo del daño que el dios hizo en la ciudad de Nueva York y Tony está reaccionando como un adolescente que tuvo su primer beso en el baile del colegio, y todo eso por un simple masaje de pies.

Okey, Loki tiene una bonita cara y un cuerpo bien formado y sabrá que más, pero aún así es _Loki_, maldición. ¿Qué poseyó a su región inferior para reaccionar de manera tan ridícula?

_Ugh_. Realmente comenzaba a perderla. Quizás necesita salir más. Preferentemente a fiestas que _no_ apesten, agrega tras pensar en el tedioso evento caritativo de ayer.

Mejor olvidarse de todo eso, de esa falta de juicio vergonzosa.

Quitándose los últimos vestigios de sueño de los ojos, avienta las cobijas a un lado y se levanta, quejándose ligeramente cuando sus abusados pies cargan con el peso completo de su cuerpo. Ignorando el dolor, se dirige al baño, decidiendo que una buena ducha caliente es exactamente lo que necesita.

Los ríos tibios de agua son tranquilizadores, y toma una de las botellas del alfeizar del baño, abriendo la tapa y vertiendo una generosa cantidad de gel en su palma. La sustancia amarillenta rápidamente se convierte en una cama espesa y espumosa mientras la frota en sus hombros y pecho, y luego más abajo sobre su estomago.

Y mientras está ahí enjabonándose, una parte más fiera y primitiva de su cerebro despierta de su hibernación y quiere jugar, y de repente las manos se están moviendo sobre su cuerpo no son las suyas, pero delgadas y de largos dedos, a los ojos de su mente. Se deslizan sobre su piel tibia por el agua caliente y quizás algo más, acariciando y provocando al tiempo que exploran.

Su primera reacción consciente en tratar de sacar esas ridículas imágenes de su mente, pero la memoria del delgado dios parada en su sala completamente desnudo, con sus ropas en un montón a sus pies se cuela alegremente en su cerebro, negándose a ser alejada, e incluso a pesar de que Tony trata de pensar en índices de intercambio y resultados del baseball y a donde desaparecieron sus calcetines de la secadora.

A pesar de sus valientes intentos, su entrepierna despierta, y aunque su juicio debería de ser mejor, Tony se rinde y se deja llevar por las necesidades más básicas de su cuerpo. Nadie puede verlo parado aquí en su baño, y si pudieran, lo más seguro es que pensaran que estaba fantaseando con alguna modelo rubia de enorme trasero. Y no es como si nunca tuviera fantasías inapropiadas sobre gente que nunca soñaría en tocar en la vida real, ¿cierto? No, no importa. Seguramente no importa. Es sólo una fantasía, y un poco de eso de soñar despierno no lastima a nadie ¿verdad?

Su cerebro trata de razonar, de arrastrarlo por ese sendero de locura, aunque una parte siempre racional de él le dice que deje en paz esa grieta mental, porque esto no está _bien_.

No es que a Tony le importe mucho qué es lo que se considera como bien o no.

El calor se está acumulando en su estomago, y se está extendiendo más hacia el sur con cada segundo. Su pene ya esta duro, así que agarra su miembro húmedo, lentamente deslizando su palma sobre a piel tibia.

La sensación que sube por su espalda es casi eléctrica, como un pulso corto y dulce despertando otras cosas a la vez. Así que se acaricia más duro, un poco más rápido, dejando que un gemido suave escape de sus labios.

Una vez más, su mano se convierte en la de otro, otro con ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que está parado detrás de él con sus dedos alrededor de su miembro, apretando, acariciando y frotando. Está prohibido, es tabú, y quizás es por eso que la imagen es tan extrañamente atrayente, enviándole a nuevos niveles de excitación. El cuerpo imaginario detrás de él está presionado contra su espalda, deslizándose y enredándose contra él como la piel de una serpiente, amenazando con atraparlo. Y él no quiere liberarse, sólo quiere enredarse más en esa exótica presencia. La mano acaricia con más fuerza y más intensidad, alimentando aún más su deseo.

Su respiración se acelera, pero el agua golpeando contra las paredes de la regadera está ahogando el sonido. Él se siente como si se estuviera ahogando también, es esa tentadora y vivida imagen que su cerebro está creando, de algo que por supuesto nunca pasara pero que es tentadora de todos modos.

Jadeando, coloca un brazo contra la pared para sostener su cuerpo tembloroso, apoyando su frente contra el pliegue de su codo. El agua que está recorriendo su espalda se siente casi como caricias, suaves e insistentes, como si su pareja imaginaria le estuviera tocando al mismo tiempo.

Olas de placer le recorren todo el cuerpo mientras se toca, sintiendo su pene tensarse ansioso conforme el placer aumenta a niveles altísimos. _Ya casi…_

Unas cuantas jaladas más es lo que toma, y su cuerpo es atacado por temblores mientras se corre, sacudiéndose y gimiendo mientras mancha el vidrio de la puerta de la regadera.

Entones, sólo se queda parado ahí, su cabeza descansando contra su brazo aún levantado, el agua bajando por su cuerpo y juntándose de nuevo en el piso de la regadera, girando mientras es arrastrada por el desagüe. Por un rato, se queda ahí congelado, jadeando, mirando como el agua clara se mezcla con un blanco opaco al ir limpiando las paredes.

Toma una profunda inhalación, pasando una mano sobre su rostro se retira de la pared. Maldición, eso fue mejor que lo que ha tenido en meses. Y eso es contando sexo real también.

Sus manos aún están un poco inestables mientras cierra la llave de la regadera y sale del cubículo, tomando una de las enormes toallas del rack brillante junto a él. Un poco mareado pasa la suave tela sobre su cuerpo, y luego la frota sobre su cabello húmedo, aventando pequeñas gotas de agua a su alrededor como un perro mojado por la lluvia.

Una vez ya seco a su satisfacción, dobla la toalla en dos y la pone de nuevo sobre el rack.

Luego se detiene, sus sentidos regresando un vez más cuando se encuentra parado en medio del baño, las hormonas y la adrenalina y la calentura de regreso a los niveles normales de Tony Stark.

_¿Acaba de masturbarse con una fantasía sexual que incluía a Loki?_

Y una mejor pregunta aún ¿qué demonios anda mal con él?

Tony raramente ha sido alguien de estar avergonzado de algo relacionado al sexo, incluyendo sus propias fantasías, pero esta vez incluso él está sorprendido. Es como si acabara de meterse en algo intrínsecamente vergonzoso –lo cual supone que así fue, de alguna manera– una fantasía que personas normales no deberían considerar tocar con un palo de diez pies.

La idea es tan ridícula –se acababa de masturbar con una fantasía del dios del caos, el mismo dios que sucede es su jodido esclavo– una pequeña carajada histérica amenaza con destrozar su garganta, pero se la traga, pero es superado por una ola de asco y aversión.

Así que cuerpo decidió darse cuenta del hecho de que Loki puede que sea físicamente atractivo pero el tipo sigue siendo Loki. Imbécil, bastardo, megalómano, loco… y innegablemente sexy.

Bien, esto es ridículo, aunque su cuerpo nunca ha sido de reprimir sus propios deseos, esto tiene que parar. Hay millones, rayos, billones, de parejas sexuales en este planeta que son más apropiadas que Loki.

Bien, esto fue un pequeño desliz, un experimento irracional de su parte, así que trata de calmarse, tratando de apelar al lado más racional de su cerebro. No al reptil que sólo está preocupado de su propio placer, lujuria y deseo; y que piensa que Loki es perfecto para una fantasía sexual.

Así que experimentó, y ahora va a poner esa pequeña fantasía a descansar. Él es Tony Stark –hay bastantes cosas con las que puede fantasear, o poner en práctica, si así lo deseara. Ciertamente no hay falta de compañeros gustosos.

Incluso si ninguno tiene el mismo brillo verdoso e hipnotizante en sus ojos.

Sacude su cabeza, como tratando de desaparecer el recuerdo del incidente de la regadera, pero todo lo que logra es agregar más agua a los charcos juntándose en el piso.

Y la parte más ridícula es la idea de que Loki se entere de esto.

El dios se reiría hasta morir, sin duda.

* * *

**_Maiden_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Cuando Loki se despierta, es de un sueño intermitente, las sábanas arrugadas por su cuerpo moviéndose y retorciéndose durante la noche. Ha estado soñando, pero cuando abre sus ojos no tiene memorias claras de ello, solo queda un sentimiento persistente de repugnancia.

Le toma unos cuantos segundos antes de ser consciente de su alrededor, y luego considera cerrar los ojos de nuevo, quizás para volverse a dormir incluso aunque no esté cansado. ¿Qué caso hay en levantarse, cuando no tiene algo de la más ligera importancia por hacer?

Pero se siente demasiado intranquilo como para quedarse en la cama, mirando el cielo. Así que se quita las cobijas y pone sus pies descalzos en el suelo, quedándose al filo de la cama unos segundos mientras su estómago se encoge incómodamente, antes de pararse y caminar hacia el baño.

El agua fría golpeando su rostro debería de sentirse refrescante, pero no es así. Sólo se siente fría.

Permanece parado medio encorvado y con la cabeza inclinada sobre el lavabo, sujetando las orillas con ambas manos mientras el agua gotea de su rostro. La antigua sensación de repugnancia está dando lugar a una ola más fuerte de nauseas y lo traga, aunque su boca está seca y su garganta se siente irritada. Sólo se para ahí observando el cuenco de porcelana inmaculadamente blanca, tratando de encontrar algo en lo que enfocar su mente.

Después de un rato, lo peor ha pasado, y levanta su cabeza para mirarse en el espejo. El rostro que le mira en el reflejo esta pálido, demacrado y vacío. Es invadido por una repentina urgencia de golpear con su puño el vidrio, rompiéndolo en miles de pequeños pedacitos, pero piensa mejor, y baja su mano ya preparada para soltar el golpe. Tony Stark no estaría complacido de tener a Jarvis reportándole que su esclavo ha estado rompiendo el equipo del baño, después de todo.

_Tony Stark._

El nombre hace que los recuerdos de la tarde anterior regresan con fuerza, y casi se siente enfermo de nuevo.

Así que su amo demandó un masaje de pies. Fue humillante, si, pero dada su posición actual sólo es otra capa más en la humillación y la vergüenza que fue forzado a soportar. Nada bueno saldría de negarse, lo sabía, así que se había doblegado ante esta degradación también, a pesar del daño que le hiciera a su orgullo ya destrozado. Era todo parte del rol que no tenía otra opción más que tomar, si quería mantenerse vivo y respirando.

Al principio, eso era todo lo que era. Sentado ahí en el suelo, tratando de enfocar toda su atención en los aspectos puramente mecánicos –aplicar presión, rodar y masajear– en un intento de mantener en línea la idea de que era lo que _realmente_ hacia –masajeando los pies desnudos de su amo, como el humilde y simple esclavo al que había sido reducido. Pero prefería no pensar en eso, sólo concentrarse en los movimientos de sus propias manos, dejando que su mente removiera lo que estaba haciendo de su humillante contexto, como si sólo estuviera tocando un simple objeto y nada más.

Pero un vistazo descuidado hacia el hombre descansando cómodamente en el sillón mientras su esclavo le relajaba, había hecho que pausara lo que hacía. Aunque decir pausa era una manera simple de ponerlo. Había hecho que su garganta se cerrara. Había esperado encontrarse con una expresión de tipo satisfecha y arrogante que sólo la subyugación de un odiado enemigo traería, pero eso no fue lo que vio. No, los parpados del hombre estaban cerrados y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, pero lo que realmente atrapó su atención fue el grande y muy notable bulto al frente de los pantalones de Tony, un signo de obvia excitación.

Por un momento, el mundo dejo de girar. Seguramente Tony no podría…

Pero la prueba estaba ahí, y sólo a un par de pies de distancia de su cara, por mucho que no podía –que no quisiera– creerlo al principio.

_Así que al final, ¿sería convertido en un esclavo de cama después todo, entonces?_

Nunca lo habría esperado, no realmente. No de Tony. El hombre lo odiaba demasiado para eso.

Pero con la espantosa realidad asentándose, suponía que todo tenía sentido ahora.

Cada día desde su llegada a la torre de Tony, había estado seguro de que _ese_ sería el día en que Tony comenzaría a cobrar su tan esperada venganza. Pero aparte de algunas amenazas y humillaciones, acompañadas de algo de arrogancia y un aire de superioridad obvia por parte de Tony, realmente no había sucedido nada. No golpes, ni golpizas, ni huesos rotos, demonios, ni siquiera algo como una cachetada.

De algún modo, eso era aún más desconcertante porque era totalmente lo contrario a lo que había estado esperando. Y realmente no le daba nada de tranquilidad, sólo una sensación de inminente condena, porque significaba que Tony seguramente estaba planeando algo un tipo de venganza más siniestra, una que no echaría a perder dándole tontas golpizas por adelantado antes de dejar caer el gran golpe.

Y aún así Tony parecía tan poco preocupado, y Loki había descubierto que no tenía manera de leer al hombre o adivinar que estaba planeando.

Ahora, supone que sabe.

Y francamente, hubiera preferido no saberlo.

La idea es demasiado inquietante, demasiado espantosa. Demasiado horrorosa.

Pero claro, sabe que este es el destino de muchos esclavos. Si hubiera sido uno en Asgard, esto le hubiera pasado también, tarde o temprano. Pero eso no hace más fácil de lidiar con esa probabilidad.

Su estomago se revuelve de nuevo, y se descubre a si mismo aferrando el filo del lavabo una vez más, calmándose mientras retira sus cansados ojos del reflejo que le mira a través del espejo. En el brillo fluorescente de la lámpara del baño sobre su cabeza, luce enfermo y pálido.

Así que Tony está planeando llevarlo a la cama, entonces, usarlo como un pobre juguete. Este debe de ser el magnánimo golpe final que el hombre está planeando, hacer que su enemigo sufra la máxima degradación.

La última cosa que Tony le quitará, después de haberle negado todo lo demás – su libertad, su propia ropa, su nombre. Y ahora, Tony le robará incluso esto.

Y la peor parte de todo es que no hay algo que pueda hacer. Si pudiera, por una extraña oportunidad, pasar desapercibido por el sistema de muchos niveles de seguridad que Tony tiene instalado, incluyendo el siempre vigilante Jarvis, y escapar de la torre y de Tony, aún así no estaría fuera de peligro. Porque Heimdall estaría mirándole, el guardián del puente de arcoíris tiene un ojo en él, e incluso si los mitos humanos sobre Asgard no son del todo verdad –Heimdall no puede ver simultáneamente _todo_ lo que sucede en los Nueve Reinos, por supuesto– la magia recorriendo las cadenas que usa se aseguraban de que a Heimdall le resulte fácil encontrarlo cuando fuera que decidiera girar su atención hacia Midgard. Y recapturar al esclavo fugitivo seria juego de niños para el Aesir, con la magia atada a sus muñecas anunciando su posición a cualquiera que fuera lo mínimamente competente en la magia.

Y sabe qué tipo de destino le espera si es llevado de vuelta, si trata de escapar su castigo. Sería llevado a los calabozos de Asgard, donde enfrentaría torturas espantosas, sin duda con los guardias de la prisión incluidos, a un lado, más de lo que Tony tenía en mente para él; hasta que lo maten, lo cual tomaría un largo, largo tiempo con sus poderes de dios restaurados (lo cual no hay duda que harían, para hacer que la tortura durara).

Pelear tampoco es una opción. _Lastima o mata a otro ser humano de nuevo, y sufrirás el mismo destino que un intento de escape te traería_. Esas palabras están grabadas claramente en su mente, dichas varias veces ante él antes de ser enviado a Midgard, como si la corte pensara que era demasiado tonto para entenderles la primera vez.

No hay manera de escapar de esto, y eso hace que se sienta enfermo, asqueado y espantado. Y otras cosas también que no quiere ponerles nombre, pero que hubieran hecho que sus dedos temblaran de no haber estado sujetando el mobiliario del baño fuertemente.

Tony quiere hacerlo sufrir mientras lo rompe. Justo como las historias poco apetecibles que escuchó en raras ocasiones, compartidas alrededor de una fogata, susurrados por guerreros borrachos de cerveza y de victoria, sobre las cosas más desagradable que algunas veces tomaban lugar durante el final de la batalla. Como se sabía que sucedía que no a todos los enemigos se les daba el honor de una muerte rápida por el golpe de una espada. Como algunas veces era más satisfactorio humillar y doblegar al enemigo antes de concederle el abrazo final de la muerte.

Cosas que nadie se atrevería a mencionar en compañía decente, y que muy pocos admitían, pero que a veces pasaban, cuando había demasiado odio, demasiado deseo de venganza. La conquista final y humillación, dejar al enemigo roto y destrozado.

Y debería de haberlo sabido, debería de haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que eso sería lo que Tony tenía planeado para él. Especialmente después de haber notado la extraña manera en que el hombre le miraba aquella vez cuando se desvistió para ponerse la ropa midgardiana; debió de haber sabido a donde se dirigiría con esa mirada. Para alguien que se enorgullece tanto de su talento como Loki lo hace; debió de haber visto esto venir desde muy lejos, en lugar de meter la cabeza en la arena, ignorando la posibilidad de que esto pasaría.

Sus adentros se retuercen, ardiendo miserablemente. Ayer, pareciera que fue salvado por el sonar del teléfono de Tony, pero esa interrupción seguramente no se repetiría de nuevo.

La imagen en su cabeza aparece de nuevo, la imagen de Tony yaciendo sobre el sillón tranquilamente, su erección creciendo ante la visión de Loki degradándose ante los pies del hombre.

Entonces es así como pasara sus días aquí, como el juguete de Tony, su pequeño juguete de placer. Y si no se somete, si trata de pelear o de escapar, será enviado de regreso a Asgard para sufrir aún peor. _No hay salida_. Enojado, golpea con un puño el espejo, pero no hay suficiente fuerza en su movimiento para romperlo sólo se queda parado en esa posición con su mano apretada contra el vidrio, su frente recargada sobre su brazo, sus ojos cerrados en exasperación.

_No hay salida_.

Sólo dos segundos después, la voz calmada de Jarvis resuena en sus oídos. —Por favor, absténgase de tratar de romper los muebles del baño, Sr. Laufeyson, o me veré forzado a reportar sus acciones al Sr. Stark.

* * *

Es en esta parte dónde yo me hago bolita y lloro junto con Loki ¿alguien más? Bueno, si no, les recomiendo helado... dicen que es buena para las penas, a mi en lo particular me deprime :P

**_Maiden_**


End file.
